The New Songwriter
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: Modern day AU. Times Three is a musical trio that consists of Rapunzel Alvord, Merida Dunbroch, and Hiccup Haddock. Merida and Hiccup are boyfriend and girlfriend. Their songwriter is Rapunzel's boyfriend, Flynn Rider. When the trio catches Flynn kissing another girl at a party, they fire him. They are in need of a new songwriter. That's where Jack Frost comes in.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rapunzel's POV

My name is Rapunzel Alvord. I have emerald green eyes, fair skin, and 70 feet of blonde hair. I live in the town of Corona, Florida. Corona is about an hour away from Miami. **(A/N: Corona is a fictional location, like Panem from The Hunger Games and Idris from The Mortal Instruments. It doesn't actually exist.)** I don't know why, but I was born with extremely long hair. My parents said that 70 feet is as long as my hair will ever get. Thank goodness for that.

I'm 16 years old, and a Junior at Corona High School. I have a best friend named Merida Dunbroch. She has long curly red hair, light blue eyes, and a Scottish accent. She moved from Scotland to Corona in third grade. When we met, we instantly became best friends. I am dating the captain of Corona High School's basketball team, Flynn Rider. Flynn has fair skin, short dark brown hair that falls into his light brown eyes and a scruffy goatee.

~Line break~

Today was Friday. I woke up and checked the clock on my bedside table. It read 7:30. School starts at 8. That means I have half an hour to get ready for school. I threw the blanket off my bed and headed out of my room, after grabbing my soft light blue bathrobe off my bed.

My room consists of a huge wooden closet, a huge bed with a purple bedspread decorated with swirl designs in pink, dark purple, and lavender. The walls are pink and have a few golden suns painted on them. On my bed are two pillows. One has a dark purple pillow case on it and the other had a pink pillow case on it. The door of my room is wooden with a round gold metal doorknob.

I went into the bathroom and grabbed my pink hairbrush from the drawers. I started brushing my hair.

I pulled my red nightgown over my head and took off my underwear. I stepped in the show and turned the tap on. As soon as the water was hot, I washed my hair with lavender scented shampoo and washed my body with cherry scented body wash. I stepped out of the shower, dried myself off, and put on my soft light blue bathrobe. I picked up my nightgown and underwear and went to my room. Once I got to my room, I put my nightgown on my bed. I put my underwear back on and went to my closet. I looked through my closet and tried to find something to wear.

My eyes spotted the perfect outfit: a red tank top with ruffles in the front, a blue denim jacket, a pair of blue denim skinny jeans, and a pair of brown boots that stopped just above the ankle, with red laces. I put that outfit on. I decided to keep the jacket unbuttoned. I put on a silver chain necklace with a fake brown feather in the middle of it and I put light pink lip gloss on my lips. I put my hair in a whimsical braid. The braid was tied with many red hair elastics.

I headed downstairs and found my mom, Helen and my dad, Mason at the breakfast table. There was a plate of pancakes waiting for me on the table. I took a seat and put maple syrup and honey on my pancakes. Dad only had maple syrup on his pancakes. Mom only had honey on her pancakes.

"Morning, Rapunzel". My mom said. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good. " I replied. "How about you?"

"Good". Mom said.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked my dad.

"Good." Dad said.

"That's good". I said.

When we finished breakfast, mom put the dishes away and dad went upstairs to get ready for work. He's a dentist. Mom is a vet.

I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Once I made sure my teeth were white and my breath was fresh, I headed out the door of my house. I got into my red 2013 Ford Focus and drove to Corona High School.

~Line break~

I was at my locker, getting the books I needed for my first class of the day, Level 2 Chemistry with Mr. Robertson. Level 2 Chemistry is a continuation of Level 1 Chemistry, which is a grade 10 course. The Chemistry course takes two years to complete. Level 1 Chemistry is completed in grade 10, and Level 2 Chemistry is completed in Junior year. It's confusing, and a pain in the ass. It would have been much easier if there was grade 10 Chemistry and Junior Chemistry. But no, the school board doesn't roll that way. There's no Senior Chemistry class.

Merida and her boyfriend Hiccup came up to my locker. Merida's hair was in a low ponytail, and she was wearing a blue sleeveless denim jacket over a solid light blue t-shirt, blue denim skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees, and brown low-heeled boots. Hiccup was wearing a solid white t-shirt, blue denim jeans, and solid white sneakers.

"Hey Punzie." Merida said.

"Hey Merida." I hugged my best friend. She hugged back.

"You up for a band practice after school?" Hiccup asked me.

"Hell yeah!" I said enthusiastically. "I'm always up for a band practice. "

"Great!" Merida exclaimed. "Practice will be at my house at 4:00. Mom has to take the boys to a hockey tournament in Chicago at 3:00. She's gonna be staying in the hotel with them. Dad will be on a business trip, so I'll have the house to myself all weekend. " When Merida said "the boys", she was referring to her 11 year old triplet brothers Harris, Hubert, and Hamish. Their school gets out at 1:30. Merida's mom, Elinor, is a receptionist at the veterinary clinic my mom works at. Her dad, Fergus, owns an automobile repair shop.

"I'll text Flynn and let him know that. " I pulled out my cell phone and texted Flynn. He texted back immediately. The text read _Okay. See u then_.

"How about we have a movie night tomorrow night?" I suggested.

"That's an awesome idea." Hiccup said.

"I agree." Merida said. "We'll go to my house. "

Hiccup's POV

I was in Level 2 Chemistry class with Rapunzel and Merida. We were in the Chemistry lab today. Rapunzel's boyfriend Flynn isn't in this class. He currently has English.

"All right, class, do you see the chemicals in front of you?" Mr. Robertson asked. Everyone said "yeah".

"We will be mixing some of these chemicals." Mr. Robertson said. "Do not touch the vials that are labelled 'not to be mixed with other chemicals`."

A boy who constantly disobeys teachers, Logan Bryson, who prefers to be called Once-ler, completely ignored Mr. Robertson and mixed a dark blue liquid with a yellow liquid. The contents of the mixture started to rise to the top of the vial, with everything in it boiling and sloshing around. In grade 10 Chemistry, we had learned what substances do not mix well together. The mixture Once-ler had made contained substances that did not mix well together.

Merida's eyes widened. "Hit the deck!" She yelled.

Everyone got under their desks and covered their heads. Three seconds later, a loud explosion sounded over my head. My desk split in two. Pieces of the ceiling were falling to the floor, and Mr. Robertson yelled at everyone to stay down. He got up, grabbed a fire extinguisher, and started putting out the fire that was spreading to the other desks before the sprinklers could catch a whiff of smoke. He looked pissed. "Logan, for disobeying me and endangering the class, you have detention at lunch today. Today's lunch detention will be held in the English classroom. "

"I prefer to be called Once-ler. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that before you get it through your head. " Once-ler said to Mr. Robertson. Once-ler was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a black vest over it, solid black sneakers with white laces, and blue denim jeans.

Mr. Robertson ignored Once-ler and looked at the rest of the class. "Class dismissed. Enjoy your early lunch. "

Mr. Robertson turned to Once-ler. "Go to the principal's office. You are to remain there until the lunch bell rings, then you are to go to the English classroom. "

_I figure Once-ler will know better than to disobey that particular order_, I thought.

Everyone left the Chemistry lab.

~Line break~

Rapunzel's POV

Merida, Hiccup, and I walked into an empty classroom and I closed the door. Whenever classrooms are empty, students are free to walk in there and hang out or do work. If a student is in an empty classroom and wishes to not be disturbed, they have to find a piece of paper, write "do not disturb" on it, and tape the piece of paper to the door. Hiccup opened the door and I stuck the makeshift "do not disturb" sign on it. Hiccup closed the door.

Hiccup took his video camera and a plastic cup out of his backpack. Hiccup, Merida and I sat at a table. Hiccup put the video camera on a table in front of us and put the cup in front of him. He reached his arm out and pressed the record button. He drew his arm back. We introduced ourselves, making sure to look right at the camera.

"I'm Rapunzel. " I said.

"I'm Hiccup. " Hiccup said.

"I'm Merida. " Merida said.

"And we're Times Three!" We said at the same time.

I forgot to mention this…Merida, Hiccup and I are a musical trio known as Times Three. Hiccup plays musical instruments and Merida and I sing. We became famous on YouTube for song covers. Soon we became famous outside of YouTube and decided to hire a songwriter. Our songwriter just so happens to be Flynn. We now put videos of us singing songs written by Flynn as well as videos of us doing song covers on our YouTube channel, _TimesThree_.

"We're going to be doing a cover of the cup song from the movie Pitch Perfect. " Merida said. Merida, Hiccup, and I went to us _Pitch Perfect_ when it came out in theatres. After hearing the cup song, we decided we wanted to do a cover of it.

Hiccup started to do the beat on the cup and Merida and I sang.

**(A/N: Italics= Rapunzel singing, bold italics= Merida singing. )**

_**I got my ticket for the long way 'round  
Two bottle 'a whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do ya say?**_

_When I'm gone__**  
When I'm gone**__  
__**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**__  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh__**  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**__I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
The one with the prettiest of views  
It's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got sights to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you  
_  
_**When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk**_**  
**_You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

Hiccup got up out of his chair and went over to the table the video camera was on. He pressed the stop button. He put the video camera back in its case. He put the case in his bag.

"I've gotta go get my books ready for next class. " Hiccup said. "I'll see you girls later. " He gave Merida a kiss on the cheek and waved to me before he walked out the door.

"I should do the same. " Merida said. "See you later, Punzie. "

"Bye Merida. " I waved to her as she walked out the door. I took the makeshift "do not disturb" sign off the door, put the sign in the recycle bin, and left.

~Line break~

I headed to my locker and put the books from my previous class away. Soon the lunch bell rang.

Flynn came up to my locker and covered my eyes with his hands. "Guess who?"

I knew it was him. "I know it's you, Flynn. "

Flynn lifted his hands off my eyes. "You're right, it is me." He was wearing a white tank top, blue denim jeans, black basketball shoes, and a black and white varsity jacket with the words _Corona High School Panthers_ written on it. That's the jacket the members of the basketball players wear to school on game days. There's a game tonight at 6:00 p. m. It's a home game. That means the opposing team will be coming to Corona High.

"So, are you up for some chili cheese fries?" Flynn asked. "I know I am."

"I'm always up for chili cheese fries!" I exclaimed. "So are Merida and Hiccup. "

"Well then…go get them. I'm taking you and your friends out for lunch today. " Flynn said.

_I have the best boyfriend ever!_ I thought.

I found Merida and Hiccup at their lockers. Hiccup's locker is right next to Merida's. My locker is on the other side of Merida's locker.

"Hey, guys, guess what? There will be no cafeteria food for us today, because Flynn's taking the three of us out to get some chili cheese fries!" I exclaimed.

My friends and I share a love for chili cheese fries.

"Awesome!" Merida exclaimed.

Merida, Hiccup, and I met up with Flynn in the parking lot. We got into his black 2013 Hyundai Elantra. Flynn started the engine and soon we were out of the parking lot and driving towards a restaurant called _Maria's_. _Maria's _is owned by a Mexican woman named Maria Sanchez. She's a very nice woman. She's in her 50s.

When it was our turn to order at the drive thru window, Flynn pulled up.

"Welcome to _Maria's_. May I take your order?" The waitress behind the speaker asked.

"I'll have four bowls of chili cheese fries. " Flynn said.

"That will be twenty dollars. " The waitress behind the speaker said. "Please drive up to the next window. " Flynn did just that. Soon we got our fries. Flynn pulled up in an empty parking space and we ate our fries. They were fucking delicious.

After everyone was done eating their fries, Flynn pulled out of the parking lot of _Maria's_ and drove back to Corona High School.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rapunzel's POV

The bell signalling the end of the day rang at 3:00, as it always does. Flynn came up to my locker.

"Hey babe." He intertwined one of his hands with one of my hands. "I just got a text from a fellow basketball team member saying that there's a carnival not far from here. Wanna go?"

"Sure." I said. "I'll text Merida and Hiccup and see if they're up for it." Flynn didn't mind if Merida and Hiccup hung out with us.

I got texts from Merida and Hiccup saying that they'd meet us at the carnival. I read the texts to Flynn.

Flynn got in his car and I got in my car and we headed to the carnival.

~Line break~

Flynn was playing a game called "Hit It". It's a game where you lift a mallet and try to hit the target at the top. If the bell goes up all the way to the top, you win a prize.

Flynn lifted up the mallet and swung it. The bell went up all the way to the top. The carnie gave him a cute little green chameleon. Flynn gave me the stuffed animal. "For you, babe."

"Aww, thanks!" I hugged Flynn and grinned. I looked at the stuffed animal. "He's a cute little guy. I'm gonna call him Pascal."

I, Rapunzel Alvord, collect and name stuffed animals. I'm too old for that, but I don't give a damn.

"Let's go to The Big Loop!" Merida exclaimed. She pointed to a rollercoaster called "The Big Loop", famous for its many loop-de-loops. I took a look at it and immediately decided that I didn't want to go on that ride. Hiccup looked like he didn't want to go on it either. Flynn looked like he wanted to go on. He loves rollercoasters with loop-de-loops.

"One ride, and that's it." I said firmly.

"Okay." Merida said.

~Line break~

After we got off The Big Loop, we headed to the canteen and got cotton candy and sodas. We went to a picnic table and drank our sodas and ate our cotton candy.

After going on the ferris wheel and playing a few more carnival games, we headed to Merida's house for band practice.

~Line break~

Merida's POV

Flynn showed us a new song he wrote entitled Had Me At Hello. **(1)**

Hiccup, Rapunzel, and I did a little practice run of that song. Hiccup began strumming the chords on his acoustic guitar and Rapunzel and I began to sing.

**(A/N: Italics= Rapunzel singing, bold italics= Merida singing.)**

_**I can feel you comin' from a mile away  
My pulse starts racing from the words that you say  
And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue  
That I'm signed, sealed, delivered with a stamp on**_

_You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart_

_You don't got a thing to prove_

_I'm already into you  
_

_**So**_

_**Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now**_

'_**Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say, don't say good night**_

_You know_

_You had me at hello  
You had me at hello  
You had me at hello_

_**Don't say, don't say good night**_

_**You know  
You had me at hello**_

_Close your mouth now baby don't say a word  
__**'Cause you ain't saying nothing I ain't heard**__  
Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud  
__**And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song**_

_You don't have to try too hard__**  
You already have my heart  
**__You don't got a thing to prove__**  
I'm already into you  
**_

_So_

_Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
'Cause I'm so, so good to go  
__**Don't say, don't say good night**_

_You know_

_**You had me at hello  
You had me at hello  
**__You had me at hello_

_**Don't say don't say good night you know  
**__You had me at hello_

_Ooooh, oooooh, ooooh, o-oh o-oh  
Aaaah, aaaaah, aaaah, a-ah a-ah_

_**You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart**__  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
_

_So _

_**Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now**__  
I'm so, so good to go  
__**Don't say, don't say good night**_

_You know_

_**You had me at hello**__  
You had me at hello  
You had me at hello_

_**Don't say, don't say good night**_

_**You know  
**__You had me at hello_

Third Person POV

"That was great, girls!" Flynn exclaimed enthusiastically. "You did great too, Hic."

Hiccup took the video camera out of his bag and handed it to Flynn. "I would like you to video tape us performing this song, please."

"For your YouTube channel?" Flynn guessed.

"Yep." Merida said.

Flynn began videotaping.

Hiccup's POV

I put the video of us doing a cover of the cup song on our YouTube channel. I titled that video _Times Three covers the cup song from Pitch Perfect_. **(2) **

I then went to the YouTube Video Editor and got rid of the part where I pressed the record button on the video camera. I then viewed the video. The first thing that was shown was me doing the introductory beat instead of me pressing the record button on the video camera.

After that, I put the video of us performing Had Me At Hello on our YouTube channel. I titled that video _Times Three's Newest Song: Had Me At Hello_. I didn't type a video description. _**  
**_

**Author's notes:**

**(1) Had Me At Hello is a song by Olivia Holt and Luke Benward. It was featured in the movie Girl vs. Monster. I do not own the song or the movie.**

**(2) I do not own the movie Pitch Perfect. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rapunzel's POV

I pulled into the driveway of Merida's house. Hiccup's car was already there. I rang the doorbell and Merida answered the door. "Come on in, Punz!"

I walked through the door and headed to the living room. Hiccup was seated on the loveseat. I took the La-Z Boy chair. Merida put _Despicable Me_ in the DVD player. She pressed the play button then sat down next to Hiccup on the loveseat.

_Despicable Me_ was hilarious. We were laughing during pretty much every scene.

"You guys want some popcorn to go with the next movie?" Merida asked me and Hiccup. We both said yes. Merida popped some popcorn and put the popcorn in three bowls. One bowl for her, one for me, and one for Hiccup.

Merida put _Grown Ups_ in the DVD player next. She pressed the play button and then sat down next to Hiccup on the loveseat.

_Grown Ups_ was hilarious. We were laughing during pretty much every scene.

After watching a few more comedies, Merida put _The Avengers_ in the DVD player. She pressed the play button and then sat down next to Hiccup on the loveseat.

_The Avengers_ was a good movie. I really enjoyed it.

The last movie we ended up watching was _JAWS_. The special effects weren't that great. Then again, it was made quite a while ago. It probably considered scary when it was made. I found it wasn't scary. That's a good thing, considering I don't do well with scary movies.

We pigged out on some junk food and then Hiccup and I left Merida's house.

~Line break~

On Monday, we were back at school. My first class of the day was English with Mrs. Collins. I have that class with Merida and Hiccup. Flynn has English at a different time of day.

Mrs. Collins began handing out copies of _Hamlet_. ″We are going to be starting our new unit today. We will be studying _Hamlet_, a play by William Shakespeare.″

"What can you tell me about William Shakespeare?" Mrs. Collins asked.

I raised my hand and answered her question. "He is regarded as the greatest writer in the English language."

"You are quite write, Rapunzel." Mrs. Collins said. "Why do English teachers have you study Shakespeare?"

"To bore us." Once-ler said.

"No." Mrs. Collins shook her head. "Shakespeare invented a lot of the English language. You may not know this, but how we use language has a lot to do with how Shakespeare used it – especially when it comes to constructing portmanteaus - compound words made up of two other words, which have more power together than separately. For example, he came up with bedroom."

_Huh. I never knew that_, I thought. _You learn something new every day._

"We will be reading act 1, scene 1 together out loud." Mrs. Collins said.

We read act 1, scene 1. After that, Mrs. Collins asked us "who can tell me what happened in act 1, scene 1?"

Merida raised her hand and answered the question. "The ghost of Hamlet's father appears to Horatio and two guards. They wonder what it means and decide that Hamlet should be told."

"Very good!" Mrs. Collins exclaimed. The bell rang. "Class dismissed! We'll start act 1, scene 2 tomorrow."

~Line break~

After school, Flynn came up to my locker. "Hey babe."

"Hey." I said to him.

"Do you, Merida, and Hiccup have plans Friday night?" Flynn asked.

I shook my head. "No."

"Great, because there's a wicked party happening at Once-ler's." Flynn said. "I hear it's gonna be the party of the year."

I texted Merida and Hiccup. _There's a party at Once-ler's Friday night. It's apparently gonna be the party of the year._

They immediately replied and said they wanted to go.

I smiled at Flynn. "Tell Once-ler we'll be at his party."

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rapunzel's POV

When I arrived at the party, I discovered that Once-ler's house was packed. I couldn't find Flynn anywhere. I found Merida and Hiccup sitting on a three person couch and took a seat next to Merida. Hiccup was on the other side of me.

I was wearing a purple dress that came halfway down to my knees, with one sleeve that draped gracefully over my left shoulder. I was wearing light pink lip gloss on my lips, and purple flats on my feet. My hair was in a ponytail I had to tie the strands of my hair with many purple hair elastics and combine the strands into one ponytail somehow. It was a pain in the ass, but I managed to do it. I had my one-strap pink purse slung over my shoulder. I keep my drivers' license, feminine hygiene products, my car key, my house key, and money in there.

"Hey guys." I said to them.

"You look gorgeous, Punzie!" Merida exclaimed.

"Thanks." I said. "You look great too." Merida's long curly hair was in a high ponytail, and she was wearing black skinny jeans, black boots with a low heel, and a red long sleeved shirt with a black lace collar. Hiccup was wearing a white button down shirt, solid white sneakers, and blue denim jeans.

"Have you two seen Flynn?" I asked them. They both shook their heads. "Okay…will you help me look for him?" They both nodded their heads.

We looked pretty much all over Once-ler's house until we found Flynn on a couch with a tall black haired girl with fair skin and blue eyes wearing black high heeled sandals and a black dress with a short skirt sitting on his lap. They were kissing. I knew who the girl was. It was Serena Nickerson, a famous teen fashion model. She is featured on the cover of the latest issue of _Teen Vogue_. There is an article about her in there. She's my age, she's homeschooled, and she drives a red Ferrari.

"What the hell, Flynn?!" I shrieked.

He pulled away from the girl and said "it isn't what it looks like", to which Merida replied "bullshit."

Merida gave Flynn a dirty look. "Do you remember that rule book Hiccup, Rapunzel, and I made you read before you became Times Three's songwriter?"

"Yeah." Flynn replied.

"Could you recite all five rules that were in the book?" Merida asked Flynn.

"Rule number 1: show up to band practice on time. Notify a member of Times Three if you are unable to attend a practice. Rule number 2: all songs must be original. You are not allowed to take lyrics from various songs and mash them together to make a new song. Rule number 3: if you wish to quit being Times Three's songwriter, notify the members in person. Do not quit by text message or e-mail. Rule number 4: if you are dating a member of Times Three, make sure to treat them right. Do not cheat on them. If you wish to break up with them, do it in person. Do not break them up over a text message or an e-mail. Rule number 5: if a songwriter breaks any one of the previous rules, they will be fired." Flynn said.

"You broke rule number 4. You're fired." Merida said to Flynn.

"I'm breaking up with you, Flynn." I told my former boyfriend. I cupped my hands and placed them over my mouth and yelled "yo, Once-ler, fire up the karaoke machine!"

"You got it!" Once-ler yelled back. The party was being held in the entertainment room. It's a huge room that contains a stage, microphones, a karaoke machine, video game consoles and controllers, and other various forms of entertainment.

I walked up on the stage. Once-ler was up there too. He fired up the karaoke machine. "What song?" he asked me.

"Picture to burn by Taylor Swift." I replied. Once-ler selected that song and the intro began. "This song is dedicated to my asshole of an ex-boyfriend, Flynn Rider." I pointed at Flynn. After the intro was finished playing, I began to sing.

**(A/N: Italics= Rapunzel singing.)**

_State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine you won't mind if I say  
By the way..._

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn!_

_There's no time for tears,_  
_I'm just sitting here planning my revenge_  
_There's nothing stopping me_  
_From going out with all of your best friends_  
_And if you come around saying sorry to me_  
_My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be_

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn!_

Flynn looked pissed. I could tell I was humiliating him. I continued to sing.

_And if you're missing me,  
You'd better keep it to yourself  
'Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health..._

_'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck_  
_You never let me drive_  
_You're a redneck heartbreak_  
_Who's really bad at lying_  
_So watch me strike a match_  
_On all my wasted time_  
_In case you haven't heard,_  
_I really, really hate that... stupid old pickup truck_  
_You never let me drive_  
_You're a redneck heartbreak_  
_Who's really bad at lying_  
_So watch me strike a match_  
_On all my wasted time_  
_As far as I'm concerned you're_  
_Just another picture to burn!_

_Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
You're just another picture to burn_

I paused my singing. "Anyone got a lighter?" Roy, a guy in our grade who smokes cigarettes, tossed me his lighter. I took a picture of me and Flynn out of my purse and lit it on fire. As the picture slowly started to burn, I sang the last line._ Baby, burn... _

The picture was now reduced to ashes. A large pile of ashes was on the stage. Once-ler would have to clean that up. I handed Once-ler the microphone and he turned off the karaoke machine. I walked off the stage and walked over to Merida and Hiccup. "I've had enough of this party. Let's blow this joint."

"Okay by me." Merida said. "I was about to suggest leaving anyway."

Merida walked up to Flynn and punched him in the face. "You're an asshole."

"Great party, Once-ler." Merida said to Once-ler. She waved three fingers at the other party-goers. "Later!"

We left the party.

~Line break~

I got home at 8:00. I changed out of my dress and into a pair of black yoga pants and a pink tank top. I logged into Facebook on my cell phone and changed my relationship status from "in a relationship with _**Flynn Rider**_" to "single". I deleted Flynn from my list of friends.

I noticed I had a message in my Facebook inbox. I read the message. It was from Merida. The message was _LOL, did u see the look on Flynn's face when u sang picture to burn? It was GOLD! _

I replied to her message. _I saw. And yeah, it was gold._

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rapunzel's POV

The next morning, I put on a knee-length pink lace dress, a blue denim jacket, and a pair of pink flats. I ate breakfast, brushed my teeth, got in my car, and drove to school.

When I got to school, I noticed Merida and Hiccup putting up posters. The posters read _Times Three is looking for a new songwriter. If you wish to be the new songwriter for Times Three, come to Maria's for an audition at 6:00._

"What's this about?" I pointed to a poster.

"I made them last night." Merida said. "Hiccup and I came to school earlier than we usually do today to put these up." She stuck the last poster she made up on a wall. "There! All the posters are up!"

~Line break~

I made my way to my locker to get my books ready for Level 2 Chemistry class. Someone bumped into me.

"Whoops, sorry!" A boy with white hair, fair skin and icy blue eyes wearing a blue and white plaid shirt, a pair of blue denim jeans, and white sneakers with blue laces exclaimed.

"It's okay." I said.

"I'm Jack Frost." The boy said. "I'm new." He offered a hand for me to shake.

I shook his hand. "I'm Rapunzel Alvord."

"I know." I gave him a confused look. "You're in a band called Times Three. I'm subscribed to your YouTube channel. You guys are good."

"Thanks." I said. "What do you like to do for fun?"

"My main hobby is song writing." Jack said.

"It just so happens that Times Three is looking for a new songwriter." I said. "Auditions are being held today at a restaurant called _Maria's_. You should come."

"I will." Jack said. ″The principal e-mailed me my schedule last night. Could you please show me where Level 2 Chemistry is?″

″I have that class. I'll be happy to show you.″ I said to him.

″Thanks.″ Jack said. We walked towards Level 2 Chemistry.

Third Person POV

It turned out that Jack was in every single one of Rapunzel`s classes. The white haired boy sat with Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup at lunch. The four of them quickly became friends. Merida told them about the explosion in the Chemistry lab and how Rapunzel humiliated Flynn at Once-ler`s party.

″I wish I had brought my video camera!″ Hiccup said with a laugh. ″It was hilarious!″

″I bet it was.″ Jack said.

″So, Jack, what school did you go to before you transferred to Corona High?″ Rapunzel asked Jack. She meant to ask him that earlier, but she forgot.

″Berk Academy.″ Jack replied. ″It's a school for musicians, songwriters, actors, and animators. Basically, it's a talent school. Despite the fact that Berk Academy is a really fancy school, there was no uniform policy.″ **(1)**

″My cousin Snoutlout Jorgenson goes there.″ Hiccup said. ″So does his girlfriend, Astrid Hofferson. They're actors, and they sing as well. They mostly act in musicals. It's a way to combine their singing talent with their acting talent."

"I didn't really like Berk Academy." Jack said. "People picked on me. They called me a freak because of my white hair." **(2)**

"Nobody's gonna pick on you here at Corona High." Rapunzel assured him.

"Yeah." Merida agreed. Everyone here is really nice. Well, except for Flynn. Cheating asshole."

"They don't pick on me about my 70 feet of hair. They're not gonna pick on you about your white hair." Rapunzel said to Jack. **(3)**

~Line break~

Rapunzel`s POV

″It's been a while since we put a video on our YouTube channel.″ Merida said. ″We should go make a video.″

″I'll help you out.″ Jack said. ″I'll record the video.″

″Okay.″ Hiccup said.

We made our way into an empty classroom. Hiccup stuck a makeshift ″do not disturb″ sign on the door, and then he shut the door.

Hiccup took his video camera out of his backpack and handed it to Jack. Hiccup, Merida and I sat at a table. Jack pressed the record button on Hiccup's camera.

Merida, Hiccup, and I introduced ourselves, making sure to look right at the camera.

"I'm Rapunzel." I said.

"I'm Hiccup." Hiccup said.

"I'm Merida." Merida said.

"And we're Times Three!" We said at the same time.

"We're going to be doing an acapella cover of the song Royals by Lorde." Merida said. Hiccup began snapping his fingers and Merida and I began to sing.

**(A/N: Italics= Rapunzel singing, bold italics= Merida singing.)**

_**I've never seen a diamond in the flesh  
I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies  
And I'm not proud of my address  
In a torn-up town, no postcode envy  
**_  
_**But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom  
Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,  
We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.  
But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.  
**__Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash.  
We don't care; we aren't caught up in your love affair.  
_  
_**And we'll never be royals**_

_Royals_

_**It don't run in our blood  
**__That kind of luxe just ain't for us.  
We crave a different kind of buzz.  
__**Let me be your ruler **_

_Ruler_  
_**You can call me Queen Bee**_  
_And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.  
Let me live that fantasy._

_My friends and I—we've cracked the code.  
We count our dollars on the train to the party.  
And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this,  
We didn't come for money._

_**But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom.  
Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,  
We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.  
But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.  
**__Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash  
We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair_

_**And we'll never be royals**_

_Royals_

_**It don't run in our blood  
**__That kind of luxe just ain't for us.  
We crave a different kind of buzz.  
__**Let me be your ruler **_

_Ruler_  
_**You can call me Queen Bee**_  
_And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.  
Let me live that fantasy._

Jack's POV

This is the first time I've seen Times Three live. They're just as good live as they are on video.

_Ooh, ooh, oh  
We're bigger than we ever dreamed  
And I'm in love with being queen.  
Ooh, ooh, oh  
__**Life is great without a care  
We aren't caught up in your love affair.**_

I pressed the stop button on Hiccup's video camera and gave it back to him. "You guys are just as good live as you are on video. That was an awesome cover!"

"Thanks." Merida said.

"I hope I become your songwriter." Jack said to the members of Times Three. "It'll be awesome to work with you three."

"Thanks." Rapunzel said. "I'm sure you'll do great at the audition."

Jack's POV

Rapunzel is really pretty. She has a great voice. Is it possible to develop a crush in a day? It must be, because I'm developing a crush on Rapunzel.

**Author's notes:**

**(1) Berk Academy is based on Hollywood Arts High School from the show Victorious.**

**(2) I know that in some FanFics (even modern day AU ones), Jack has powers. In this one, he doesn't.**

**(3) I know that in some FanFics (even modern day AU ones), Rapunzel has powers. In this one, she doesn't.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jack's POV

I arrived at _Maria's_ at 5:30. I had brought my acoustic guitar case with me. I noticed that there were two microphones on the stage. Rapunzel and Merida were both singing in the microphones. They were singing Acapella by Karmin. Hiccup was sitting at a table, drinking root beer.

**(A/N: Italics= Rapunzel singing, bold italics= Merida singing.)**

_Used to be your baby, used to be your lady  
Thought you were the perfect lover  
All the harmony went fallin' out of key, so  
Now you gotta find another_

_**Now you're talkin' crazy, sayin' that you made me  
Like I was your Cinderella  
You and me are through though, watch me hit it solo  
**__I'mma do it acapella, yeah_

_I'mma do it acapella, yeah _

_**Once upon a time, I met the perfect guy  
He had that Colgate smile, he had that suit & tie  
Mama always said "get a rich boyfriend,  
You don't gotta love 'em, girl, you can pretend"  
**__You bet I totes believed her, yeah, every word she said  
Thought he was gluten-free, but all that I got was bread  
Mama always said "nice guys finish last,  
Beat him at his own game, honey, take the cash"_

_**Ooh, and what a lucky girl you will be  
But no, he didn't do jack for me  
I want a bean with the beanstalk  
And if the magic ain't right, time to walk**_

_Used to be your baby, used to be your lady  
Thought you were the perfect lover  
All the harmony went fallin' out of key, so  
Now you gotta find another_  
_**Now you're talkin' crazy sayin' that you made me  
Like I was your Cinderella  
You and me are through though, watch me hit it solo  
I'mma do it acapella, yeah**_  
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
I'mma do it acapella, yeah_

The girls were so into their singing and they were dancing their own sound. It reminded me of that line in OneRepublic's song Everybody Loves Me- "get down, swaying to my own sound".

I caught the girls' attention by saying "I'm too early. I should probably come back later."

The girls immediately stopped singing and walked off the stage.

"Hey Jack." Merida said.

"You're not too early." Rapunzel said. "In fact, you're right on time."

"For what?" I asked.

"Dance party!" Merida exclaimed. "Hiccup, play the song Good Time by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen!"

"You got it!" Hiccup took his iPod touch out of the pocket of his brown leather jacket and played the song Good Time by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen.

_Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh _

_Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time_

Third Person POV

Soon people came through the door of _Maria's_. Hiccup shut off the music. Merida walked off the stage and sat down at a table that had two pieces of loose-leaf paper and two pens on it. Hiccup got up from the table he was sitting at and took a seat next to Merida. Everyone that had come to the auditions was a student from Corona High School. Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Merida knew the name of every single person.

Rapunzel stayed on the stage. She addressed the crowd. "Hello everyone! I'm Rapunzel of Times Three. Me and my friends Merida and Hiccup would like to welcome you to today's auditions. Thank you all for coming!" Rapunzel had gestured to Merida and Hiccup when she said their names. "This is how the auditions are going to work: I am going to call a name and that person is to come up on stage. They will then play the chords of one of their original songs and I will sing. I sure hope you brought a sheet of paper that contains lyrics. If you didn't, I am very sorry to inform you that you will not get to audition. Merida and Hiccup will be judging the auditions. They will write the name of who they think is the most qualified person to be our new songwriter at the end of the auditions. I will get off the stage and look at their papers. I will then get back on the stage and announce who is the new songwriter."

"Now then, let's get started!" Rapunzel exclaimed. The crowd cheered. "First up is Jack Frost."

Jack got up on stage with an acoustic guitar case. He took the guitar out of its case. He put the case behind one of the two chairs on the stage and sat in it. Rapunzel sat in the chair next to him. He handed her a lyrics sheet.

"This song is called If You Only Knew." Jack spoke in the microphone. He began strumming chords. Rapunzel looked at the lyrics sheet and began to sing.

**(A/N: Song is If You Only Knew by Savannah Outen. Italics= Rapunzel singing.)**

_If you only knew  
That I think about you  
In a kind of secret way  
I say kind of 'cause  
Well it's obvious  
That I must be feeling these things_

_Too bad you can't tell 'cause..._

_If you only knew  
It would be a dream come true  
Standing next to you  
Yeah I might go insane to know  
That you feel the same as I do  
If you only knew_

_If you only knew  
I write songs about you  
In the lyrics of the feel  
I imagine us chillin' out and stuff  
When I close my eyes this is real_

_Singing out your name..._

_If you only knew  
It would be a dream come true  
Standing next to you  
Yeah I might go insane to know  
That you feel the same as I do_

_And then maybe someday  
You'd write me a song too  
If I had it my way_

_If you only knew  
If you only knew_

_If you only knew  
It would be a dream come true  
Standing next to you  
Yeah I might go insane_

_If you only knew  
It would be a dream come true  
Standing next to you  
Yeah I might go insane to know  
That you feel the same as I do  
If you only knew_

Merida's POV

After I don't know how many minutes later, we made a decision. Our new songwriter is Jack.

Jack's POV

Yes! They picked me!

**A/N: Please review this chapter!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Rapunzel's POV

Today was Monday. Our English teacher had given us a report to do. It's an individual report on _Hamlet_. We had to summarize an act of _Hamlet_. Each student was assigned a scene and an act to summarize. I was given act 1, scene 1. It is to be passed in on Thursday.

During my lunch break, I went to the library instead of eating lunch with Merida, Hiccup, and Jack like I usually do. I had worn my hair down today. The library just got a book called _A Guide To Summarizing Plays_. I figured that would help me with my project. The book was at the top part of one of the bookshelves in the "plays" section of the library. I grabbed the wooden ladder that was in the library and put it against the wall. I climbed the ladder and was about to grab the book when I felt one of the boards of the ladder break. It was the bottom board. I closed my eyes and mentally prepared myself to fall in a pile of my hair. To my surprise, I felt two arms catch me. I opened my eyes and saw that it was Jack who caught me.

"You okay?" Jack asked me with concern. He set me down on the floor. He let go of me.

"Yeah." I said. "Thanks for catching me."

"That looked like a pretty nasty fall." Jack said. "Wood breaks pretty easily. The librarian should have gotten a metal ladder instead."

"I was expecting to land in a pile of my own hair." I said. "Speaking of my hair…would you mind getting your right foot off of it?"

Jack's eyes darted to the floor and he noticed that his right foot was on top of my hair. "Whoops, sorry!" He moved his right foot off my hair. "I didn't notice your hair."

I chuckled. "Clearly."

"Rapunzel, can I ask you something?" Jack asked.

"Sure." I replied.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Jack asked me. "I developed a crush on you a while ago and didn't have the guts to ask you out before today."

"Yeah, sure." I said. "How we go see a movie on Friday night? I don't mind if you pick the movie."

"Sounds good." Jack said.

Jack's POV

Hell yeah! I've got a date with the girl I like!

Rapunzel's POV

On Thursday, the students of my English class handed in their projects. Soon, the night of my date with Jack came. I put on a red tank top with ruffles in the front, a blue denim jacket, a pair of blue denim skinny jeans, and a pair of brown boots that stopped just above the ankle, with red laces. I put on a silver chain necklace with a fake brown feather in the middle of it and I put light pink lip gloss on my lips. I put my hair in a whimsical braid. The braid was tied with many red hair elastics.

I got in my car and drove to the movie theatre.

Jack's POV

I got two tickets to _The Cabin In The Woods_. I'm a fan of horror movies. I have wanted to see this movie since I first saw the trailer.

Rapunzel's POV

We got to a really scary part of the movie. I screamed and put my head in Jack's lap.

Jack's POV

I am definitely enjoying this.

Rapunzel's POV

Jack and I walked out of the movie theatre. My face was red with a combination of anger and embarrassment. Embarrassment about the fact that I had put my head in Jack's lap, and anger about his choice of movie. I don't do well with scary movies. I should have told him that. Then he probably wouldn't have gotten tickets for a scary movie.

I lightly punched Jack in the arm. "I hate you." I joked.

"Bummer." Jack said. I didn't know if he knew I was joking or not. His tone suggested he wasn't joking. "I was gonna ask you to be my girlfriend. I probably know what you're gonna say: no. You know…since you hate me."

"I don't hate you Jack." I said. "I was joking."

"I should have known that." Jack said. "You're not the type to hate a lot of people. I feel like a dumbass for not knowing you were joking."

"So...will you be my girlfriend?" Jack asked. "I really like you."

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend." I said. "I really like you too." I kissed him on the cheek.

Jack's POV

Hell yeah! Rapunzel kissed me! It was a cheek kiss, but still! She kissed me! Oh, damn, I sound like my sister Jill. She's 14. She's a freshman at Corona High. She's a big fan of romance. When she was telling me about the first time her boyfriend Jamie Bennett (who is also 14) kissed her, she said "it was a cheek kiss, but still! Jamie kissed me!" Jill has straight brown hair, reaching between her elbows and shoulders. Her eyes are brown and she has a noticeable beauty mark under her right eye. My mom, Abigail looks exactly like Jill, only her hair goes to her mid-back. My dad has the same hairstyle as me, brown hair, and brown eyes. He doesn't have a beauty mark, and neither do I. Everyone in my family has a fair skin tone. When I turned 8, my hair went from being brown to white. My mom changed my last name from Overland to Frost. Nobody else got their last name changed.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rapunzel's POV

Jack and I showed up to school on Monday holding hands. I heard various murmurs from various students.

"They are such a cute couple!"

"Damn, I was hoping Rapunzel would be my girlfriend!"

"Damn, I was hoping Jack would be my boyfriend!"

"Hey Rapunzel, let's get to English class before you and Jack are bombarded by newfound fans." Hiccup suggested.

"What newfound fans?" I asked in confusion. As far as I know, the only fans I have are the ones that are subscribed to our YouTube channel and the ones who buy our CDs. We have 2 so far, _Meet Times Three_, and _Shooting Stars_.

These are the songs on the _Meet Times Three _CD:

Like I Would, a song written by Flynn. **(A/N: That's actually a song by Megan & Liz.)**

A cover of Leave The Pieces by The Wreckers.

Tonight With You, a song written by Flynn. **(A/N: That's actually a song by Savannah Outen.)**

A cover of Hall Of Fame by The Script.

A cover of When It Ain't Rainin' by One More Girl.

Words, a song written by Flynn. **(A/N: That's actually a song by Laura Marano.)**

A cover of Undo It by Carrie Underwood.

Had Me At Hello, the last song Flynn ever wrote for us.

These are the songs on the _Shooting Stars _CD:

An acapella cover of Royals by Lorde.

A cover of Good Time by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen.

If You Only Knew, a song written by Jack.

A cover of Good Girl by Carrie Underwood.

Catch Me If You Can, a song written by Jack. **(A/N: That's actually a song by Jacqueline Emerson.)**

A cover of Baby Girl by Sugarland.

Still Into You, a song written by Jack. **(A/N: That's actually a song by Paramore.)** It was the most recent song he wrote.

A cover of the cup song from _Pitch Perfect_. We did the same thing we did when we made the cover video and put it on our YouTube channel.

Merida gave me a look that said "look around". I looked and saw a growing crowd of students surrounding us.

"We should really be getting to class." I said. We headed towards the English classroom.

Jack's POV

Mrs. Collins handed each student the outline for the final exam. "As you all know, it's almost the end of June, which means exams are coming up. This exam is worth twenty percent of your final grade. If you study, you will do well. If you don't study, you may not do well. The exam will consist of fill in the blank questions, multiple choice questions, and short answer questions. Everything we covered in class will be on the exam."

Soon English class ended. Rapunzel headed to her locker. I followed her.

"Hey, Rapunzel, wanna go on a date?" I asked her.

"Sure. Where at?" Rapunzel asked.

"A restaurant called _The_ _Ocean View_." I replied. "It's a really fancy restaurant on the beach boardwalk. Their lobster is to die for."

"I love lobster." Rapunzel said. "That restaurant sounds perfect."

I grinned. "See you Friday night."

~Line break~

Rapunzel's POV

The restaurant was really fancy, just like Jack said it was. I was wearing on a purple dress that came halfway down to my knees, with one sleeve that draped gracefully over my left shoulder. I was wearing light pink lip gloss on my lips, and purple flats on my feet. My hair was in a whimsical braid. The braid was tied with many purple hair elastics. My one-strap pink purse was slung over the chair I was sitting at.

"I've never seen you wear that dress before." Jack said. He was wearing a white dress shirt, a black tie, black dress shoes, and black dress pants. He looked very classy. Then again, we are in a really fancy restaurant. "You look amazing."

"You don't look so bad yourself." I said.

A waiter came to our table and took our orders. We ordered lobster and Coca Cola. Soon he was back with our food and drinks.

I took a bite of my lobster. "This is delicious!"

Jack took a bite of his lobster. "It is!"

"This is the best lobster I've ever tasted!" I exclaimed.

"I told you this restaurant's lobster is to die for!" Jack exclaimed.

~Line break~

Jack's POV

Rapunzel and I were walking along the board walk, hand in hand, watching the sun set on the beach.

"I love the beach." Rapunzel said. "It's so beautiful."

"I love the beach too." I said. "You know what you, Merida, Hiccup, and I should do after the exams?"

"What?" Rapunzel asked.

"Have a beach day!" I exclaimed.

A smile graced Rapunzel's lips. "That sounds perfect."

"I'll text Merida and Hiccup and ask what they think of a beach day." Rapunzel pulled out her phone and texted Merida and Hiccup. Soon she got a reply. "They're up for it. Looks like we're having a beach day."

"Awesome." I said. "Can't wait." I kissed Rapunzel's cheek.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Merida's POV

Today was the first day of the week of final exams. The exam that was being written today was the Level 2 Chemistry exam. Exams are always written in the gym. The gym teacher will store the gym equipment away and bring desks and chairs into the gym.

I took a seat at the desk in front of the desk Hiccup was sitting at. Exams today had not started yet.

I turned around and faced Hiccup. "Good luck on the exam." I said to him.

"You too." He said.

Jack was sitting in front of me. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned and looked at me. "Good luck, Jack." I said to him.

"You too." He said.

"Tell Punz I say good luck." I said. Rapunzel was sitting in front of Jack. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned and looked at him. I heard him say "Merida says good luck" to her.

Jack turned to face me. "Rapunzel says thanks."

The principal came into the gym. "Students, please begin your exams now." He said.

I began writing my exam.

~Line break~

Hiccup's POV

Today was the last day of exam week. The English exam was being written today.

After the principal told us to begin our exam, I started to write.

~Line break~

Rapunzel's POV

Finally, exam week is over! Tomorrow is the first day of summer vacation. It's also the beach day me, Jack, Merida, and Hiccup had planned.

Tomorrow is gonna be a good day.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jack's POV

I saw Merida, Rapunzel, and Hiccup's cars pull into the driveway of my house. I grabbed the back I had packed and went outside to meet them.

"So, which car are we taking?" Hiccup asked. He was dressed in green swim trunks. I was wearing light blue swim trunks. Merida's hair was down, and she was wearing a black bikini and short neon green board shorts. Rapunzel's hair was down, and she was wearing a red bikini and short denim shorts. She looked HOT. This is the first time I've ever seen her in a bikini. She has a flat stomach and long, smooth legs. Merida's stomach is flat too, and her legs are also long. I would say they were smooth (which is true; you can tell by looking at them), but Hiccup would probably murder me.

I gestured to my car. It's a red 2013 Lamborghini Aventador. "Let's take my car."

"How the hell could you afford to buy that car?!" Merida asked in astonishment.

"It was a gift for my 17th birthday." I replied. "Both my parents are doctors. They bought the car, but I have to pay for gas. Before I got my car, I had to drive one of their cars. Usually I drove my dad's Ford Mustang."

"Your parents must be REALLY rich." Merida said.

"They have a lot of money, but there are quite a few people that are richer than them." I said. "Like celebrities, for instance."

"Yeah, well, celebrities are richer than almost everyone on the planet." Hiccup said.

"Let's go to the beach!" Rapunzel exclaimed. We all got in my car. I drove, of course.

Merida's POV

Jack pulled into the parking lot of the beach. We got out of his car. A crowd had gathered around us.

"I know it's a nice car, but there's no need to surround it!" I exclaimed. "Get back to the beach!"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked. "I'm not a fan of crowds."

"I can see that." Jack said. We walked down to the beach.

Rapunzel's POV

Jack and Hiccup were in the water. Merida and I were lounging in our beach chairs. Merida got up and took off her shirt and board shorts. "I'm going to go swimming. You wanna come?"

"Sure." I said. We walked out to the water and swam over to Jack and Hiccup.

I closed my eyes and began floating on my back. I gave a contented sigh. The water was so nice.

"The water's nice, isn't it?" Merida asked.

"Totally." I agreed. "I could float here all day."

"Me too." Merida agreed.

"I heard various people around the beach saying there's gonna be a party tonight." Jack said. "They're looking for entertainment. I think Times Three should sing."

"Who do we tell we wanna sing?" Hiccup asked.

"The owner of the beach." Jack replied. "His name is Will Thornton."

"Where would he likely be?" Hiccup asked.

"He works the canteen." Jack replied. "I went to use the bathroom earlier and saw him there. The canteen is right next to the men's' bathroom."

"Let's go find him." I said to Merida and Hiccup. We got out of the water, along with Jack. Some guys wolf whistled at the sight of me and Merida's soaking wet bodies. Merida shot them fierce glares. They looked away.

"Pigs." Merida muttered in disgust. Soon we reached the canteen. Will was behind the counter. He's a 40 year old man with fair skin, black hair, and blue eyes.

"What can I get for you?" Will asked.

"Nothing." Merida said. "We heard you're looking for entertainment. Well, look no further. Standing right in front of you is Times Three." She gestured to herself, me, and Hiccup.

"I've heard your music." Will said. "You guys are good. Everyone Will be really excited to hear you guys perform tonight! At 7:00, head to the amphitheatre. Equipment will be set up for you."

We walked back to our beach chairs.

"Awesome, we got a gig!" I exclaimed. "It's been a while since we've done a live concert."

"What song do you girls wanna start with?" Hiccup asked me and Merida.

Merida and I shared a look. The look meant we were thinking the same thing.

"Magic Summer Night." We both said.

~Line break~

Merida and I had put our shorts on and slipped white tank tops over our bikinis. Hiccup was wearing a solid blue t-shirt.

"Hey what's up, everyone?" Merida yelled. "We're Times Three. We heard you were looking for some entertainment. Well, look no further!"

The crowd cheered.

"We're going to be singing a new song called Magic Summer Night." Hiccup said. "If you like it and want an encore, just yell "encore"! If you don't like it, we won't sing another song, obviously." The crowd laughed. Jack wrote Magic Summer Night. Today would be the first time performing it. We didn't premiere it in a YouTube video like we did with our other new songs.

Hiccup took the electric guitar that was on the stage out of its case. Merida and I turned on our microphones, and Hiccup plugged the guitar into the amp. He began to play, and Merida and I began to sing.

**(A/N: Song is Magic Summer Night by Taylor Swift. Italics= Rapunzel singing, bold italics= Merida singing.)**

_Come on happy people, get on the floor  
Do you feel it so right?  
So come on, raise your hands up, hands in the air  
Magic summer night_

_**Shakalakaboom!**_

_Come on happy people, get on the floor  
Do you feel it so right?  
So come on raise your hands up, hands in the air  
Magic summer night  
__**  
School is out, that's all what we need  
Stars are shinning so bright**_  
_So come on, raise your hands up, hands in the air  
Magic summer night_

_**Shakalakaboom!**_

_Are you ready?_

_Come on!_

_**Get up and dance!  
**_

_**Shakalakaboom!  
**_  
_Come on happy people, get on the floor  
Do you feel it so right?  
So come on raise your hands up, hands in the air  
Magic summer night _

_**Shakalakaboom!**_

_School is out, that's all what we need  
Stars are shinning so bright_  
_**So come on raise your hands up, hands in the air  
**__Magic summer night_

_**C-c-come on**_

_**Get up and dance!**_

_Come on happy people, get on the floor  
Do you feel it so right?  
So come on, raise your hands up, hands in the air  
Magic summer night_

_**Come on  
**_

_**School is out that's all what we need  
Stars are shinning so bright  
So come on raise your hands up, hands in the air  
**Magic summer night!_

_**Shakalakaboom!**_

"Encore! Encore!" The crowd yelled.

Merida whispered in my ear, and then she whispered in Hiccup's ear. "Let's do our own rendition of Live While We're Young by One Direction. Change the lyrics to fit the female gender."

"Great idea." I whispered back.

Hiccup addressed the crowd. "Who here is a fan of One Direction?"

A bunch of people cheered.

"Well, we're going to do our own rendition of their song Live While We're Young." Merida said. "Hope you like it!"

Hiccup began to play the chords of Live While We're Young, and Merida and I began to sing. One of the videos on our YouTube channel is of Hiccup playing Live While We're Young on his electric guitar. Merida and I are not in that video. Merida videotaped it with Hiccup's video camera. The video is titled Hiccup plays _Live While We're Young by One Direction on his electric guitar_. The video was filmed after school last year on a Tuesday. We had originally planned to do an acoustic cover of Glad You Came by The Wanted, but I couldn't make it to the filming, because I had a dentist appointment that day. So Hiccup texted me and said they would film an electric guitar cover video, without singing. We ended up doing our acoustic Glad You Came cover after school on Thursday of that same week. Because Hiccup had done an electric guitar cover of Live While We're Young, he knew the chords.

**(A/N: Italics= Rapunzel singing, bold italics= Merida singing.)**

_Hey boy I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya  
Come on and let me sneak you out  
And have a celebration, a celebration  
The music up, the windows down_

_**Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool and we know it too **_

_**Know it too  
Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight**_

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young _

_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh **_

_And live while we're young  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young _

Jack's POV

The girls were dancing along to the song. They had taken their microphones off the stands to make dancing easier. They were really into it.

_**Hey boy it's now or never, it's now or never  
Don't over-think, just let it go  
And if we get together, yeah get together  
Don't let the pictures leave your phone**_

_**Oh, oh  
**_  
_Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight_

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'till we see the sun_  
_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

_**And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
**__Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh _

_Wanna live while we're young  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young_

_**And boy, you and I  
We're about to make some memories tonight**_

_**I wanna live while we're young**_  
_**We wanna live while we're young**_

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

_**Crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young**_

_Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young  
C'mon, young_

_Wanna live, wanna live _

_Wanna live while we're young_  
_**Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young  
Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young**_

Hiccup's POV

"Encore! Encore!" The crowd yelled.

Merida whispered in my ear, and then whispered into Rapunzel's.

I addressed the crowd. "We're going to do a cover of Me Against The World by Simple Plan."

One of the videos on our YouTube channel is of me doing an electric cover of Me Against The World by Simple Plan. Not all of our videos contain singing. Some of them are of me doing a guitar cover. The girls are not in those videos. One of them videotapes, using my camera. The other just watches. Sometimes Merida videotapes, and sometimes Rapunzel videotapes.

That cover didn't make it on any of our CDs. Because we did a cover of that song before, I knew the chords. I did the cover on my electric guitar.

I began to play the chords. The girls began to sing.

**(A/N: Italics= Rapunzel singing, bold italics= Merida singing.)**

_**We're not gonna be just a part of their game  
We're not gonna be just the victims  
They're taking our dreams  
And they tear them apart  
'til everyone's the same**_  
_I've got no place to go  
I've got nowhere to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all_

_**I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own**_  
_I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
It's me against the world  
_  
_We won't let them change  
How we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
__**We won't let them shove  
All their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them**_

_I've got no place to go  
I've got nowhere to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all_

_**I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero**_  
_But I'll make it on my own  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
It's me against the world  
Me against the world_

Jack's POV

The girls and Hiccup looked so alive on the stage. Hiccup was whipping his hair side to side as he was playing the guitar. The girls were dancing along to the song. They had taken their microphones off the stands to make dancing easier.

_Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot_  
_**You can spit all your insults  
But nothing you say is gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me**_  
_Say what you want to  
We'll never let you in_

_**I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero**_  
_But I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world_

_**I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own**_  
_I've got to prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down_

_We'll never fall in line_  
_I'll make it on my own_  
_Me against the world_

Hiccup's POV

Rapunzel whispered in my ear. "Hic, go ahead and take a break. Merida and I will finish off the concert with an acapella version of Had Me At Hello."

"All right." I whispered back. I whispered in Merida's ear. "You and Rapunzel finish off the concert with an acapella version of Had Me At Hello. I'm gonna take a break."

"All right." Merida whispered back.

Rapunzel addressed the crowd. "Hiccup is done performing tonight. Merida and I are going to finish off the concert with an acapella version of our song Had Me At Hello. But first, let's give Hiccup a round of applause!"

The crowd cheered loudly. I bowed. "Thank you, thank you very much." I walked off the stage and stood by Jack.

"Great job up there." Jack said.

"Thanks man." I said. The girls began to sing.

**(A/N: Italics= Rapunzel singing, bold italics= Merida singing.)**

_**I can feel you comin' from a mile away  
My pulse starts racing from the words that you say  
And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue  
That I'm signed, sealed, delivered with a stamp on**_

_You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart_

You don't got a thing to prove

_I'm already into you  
_

_**So**_

_**Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now**_

'_**Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say, don't say good night**_

_You know_

_You had me at hello  
You had me at hello  
You had me at hello_

_**Don't say, don't say good night**_

_**You know  
You had me at hello**_

_Close your mouth now baby don't say a word  
__**'Cause you ain't saying nothing I ain't heard**__  
Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud  
__**And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song**_

_You don't have to try too hard__**  
You already have my heart  
**__You don't got a thing to prove__**  
I'm already into you  
**_

_So_

_Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
'Cause I'm so, so good to go  
__**Don't say, don't say good night**_

_You know_

_**You had me at hello  
You had me at hello  
**__You had me at hello_

_**Don't say don't say good night you know  
**__You had me at hello_

_Ooooh, oooooh, ooooh, o-oh o-oh  
Aaaah, aaaaah, aaaah, a-ah a-ah_

_**You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart**__  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
_

_So _

_**Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now**__  
I'm so, so good to go  
__**Don't say, don't say good night**_

_You know_

_**You had me at hello**__  
You had me at hello  
You had me at hello_

_**Don't say, don't say good night**_

_**You know  
**__You had me at hello_

The crowd cheered loudly.

"Thank you for being such a fantastic audience!" Merida yelled. The two of us walked off the stage and joined Jack and Hiccup.

Jack kissed my cheek. "You were great up there."

"Thanks." I said. "Merida was great too."

"All of you did great." Jack said.

It had gotten dark a while ago. I didn't notice until now.

Will walked up on stage. "Who wants some fireworks? Cheer if you want fireworks!"

A lot of people cheered.

"Wait here." Will said. "I'll go get some fireworks and set them off."

Merida's POV

A myriad of sparks fell like stardust above me. That was the first firework.

The second firework sent wheeling rainbows skittering over the palm trees on the beach.

Hiccup slipped his arm around my waist and I leaned my head on his shoulder. Rapunzel was leaning her head on Jack's shoulder. He had his arm around her waist.

The firework show ended with the sky being lit up by a huge star-shaped firework.

Rapunzel grinned at me. Happiness was written all over her face. "That firework show was incredible."

I grinned back at her. "Yeah it was. I'm glad we came to the beach."

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rapunzel's POV

Today was the first day of my Senior year. I am so looking forward to this year. I am especially looking forward to prom and graduation.

I woke up and checked the clock on my bedside. It read 7:30. School starts at 8. That means I have half an hour to get ready for school. I threw the blanket off my bed and headed out of my room, after grabbing my soft light blue bathrobe off my bed.

I went into the bathroom and grabbed my pink hairbrush from the drawers. I started brushing my hair.

I pulled my red nightgown over my head and took off my underwear. I stepped in the shower and turned the tap on. As soon as the water was hot, I washed my hair with lavender scented shampoo and washed my body with cherry scented body wash.

I stepped out of the shower, dried myself off, and put on my soft light blue bathrobe. I picked up my nightgown and underwear and went to my room. Once I got to my room, I put my nightgown on my bed. I put my underwear back on and went to my closet. I pulled out a red tank top with ruffles in the front, a blue denim jacket, a pair of blue denim skinny jeans, and a pair of brown boots that stopped just above the ankle, with red laces. I put that outfit on. I decided to keep the jacket unbuttoned. I put on a silver chain necklace with a fake brown feather in the middle of it and I put light pink lip gloss on my lips. I kept my hair down.

I walked downstairs, ate breakfast with my parents, and then I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Once I made sure my teeth were white and my breath was fresh, I headed out the door of my house. I got into my red 2013 Ford Focus and drove to Corona High School.

~Line break~

Jack has never had any food that's served at_ Maria's_, so the four of us (me, Merida, Jack, and Hiccup) went to _Maria's_ for lunch. We took my car there.

When it was our turn to order at the drive thru window, I pulled up.

"Welcome to _Maria's_. May I take your order?" The waitress behind the speaker asked.

"What do you recommend?" Jack whispered to me.

"The chili cheese fries." I replied. "They're delicious.

"All right, chili cheese fries it is." Jack said.

"I'll have four bowls of chili cheese fries." I said.

"That will be twenty dollars." The waitress behind the speaker said. "Please drive up to the next window." I did just that. Soon we got our fries. I pulled up in an empty parking space and we ate our fries.

"These are the best damn chili cheese fries I've ever tasted." Jack said. "What's Maria's secret to awesome chili cheese fries? Whenever I order chili cheese fries at other restaurants, they don't taste good, so I always end up throwing them out and ordering something else."

"I don't know what her secret is." Merida said. "I don't think she shares her recipe with anyone. Well, anyone that's not an employee at her restaurant, that is."

After everyone was done eating their fries, I pulled out of the parking lot of _Maria's_ and drove back to Corona High School.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Merida's POV

Today was Friday, June 20. Final exams for Seniors had ended today at 2:00. On all days of the year except the days of exams, school ends at 3:00. On exam days, school ends at 2:30. The freshmen and sophomores have their exams in the mornings from 10:00 to 11:30. The Juniors and Seniors have their exams from 1:00 to 2:30.

Rapunzel and I were going shopping for prom dresses today. Prom was on Friday, June 27. Rapunzel had driven me to school today. My car needed repairs. Some jackass decided to cut me off and I ended up hitting his car. Hopefully my car will be repaired soon.

Rapunzel pulled into the parking lot of the mall. We walked inside. Rapunzel stopped at the fountain. I stopped too. "What's up, Punz?"

Rapunzel looked at the stores, trying to decide where to go first. "There are all kinds of stores here that sell cute dresses! I don't know which one to go to first. "

"Uh, let's go to that one." I pointed at a store called _The Perfect Dress_.

"All right." Rapunzel agreed. We walked into _The Perfect Dress_.

Rapunzel's POV

"Welcome to _The Perfect Dress_!" A lady with fair skin, long black hair styled in a braid, and blue eyes exclaimed. According to her name tag, her name was Christina. "How may I help you?"

"We're looking for prom dresses." Merida said.

"The prom dress section is there." Christina pointed to the back of the store. We thanked her and headed to the prom dress section.

"Wow, this dress is gorgeous!" I was looking at a floor length light blue dress with a sweet heart neckline. Silver crystals adorned the top front, and it had spaghetti straps that criss-crossed in the back. There was a slit on one side of the skirt.

"It's perfect for you." Merida said. Her eyes lit up. ″And this dress is perfect for me. ″

Merida was looking at a red floor length dress with long sleeves. The ends of the sleeves were laced with shiny gold ribbon. The skirt flowed to the floor gracefully. Gold sequins adorned the v-shaped neckline of the dress. The fabric of the dress was thin enough to withstand heat. If that weren't the case, I would have advised Merida to get a different dress.

″That dress will look amazing on you. ″ I said.

We went to the cash register and bought our dresses. We then went to a shoe store called Best Foot Forward. I bought a pair of silver low-heeled sandals. Merida bought a pair of gold low-heeled sandals.

″Do you want to go anywhere else? Or are you done?″ I asked Merida. I would not go to another store if she didn't want to. We have only two rules when shopping together. Rule number 1: we only go to stores we both like to shop at. Rule number 2: when someone says they're done, do not go to another store.

″I'm done. ″ Merida said. ″I've had enough shopping for one day. ″

″What do you want to do now?″ I asked Merida. I checked the time on my cell phone. ″It's twelve. ″

″That means it's lunch time. ″ Merida said. ″Let's go to the food court. I am seriously craving McDonald's right now. ″

We made our way to the food court. The food court was fairly big. There were lots of available tables to sit at. We waited in line at McDonald's and when it was our turn to get our food, we both ordered Coca Cola and Big Macs. We sat at a table and began eating.

I paused eating when I heard my phone buzz. I took it out of my purse and read the text I had gotten from Jack to Merida. ″Hiccup and I are shopping for suits. What color ties should we buy?″

″Tell them to buy ties that are the same color as the dresses. ″ Merida said.

I texted Jack back. _Merida got a red dress. Hiccup should wear a red tie. I got a light blue dress. Buy ties that r the same color as the dresses. _

Jack immediately texted back. _K. Thanks. Love u babe. _

I logged into Facebook on my cell phone. I browsed through the home page. The first thing that showed up was a status from Jack Frost. _Shopping for suits with __**Hiccup Haddock**__. Excited to be going to prom with my beautiful girlfriend, __**Rapunzel Alvord**_.

This status had 7 comments.

_**Hiccup Haddock**_: _And I'm excited to be going to prom with my beautiful girlfriend,_ _**Merida Dunbroch**_.

_**Once-ler Bryson**_: _Something different is going on this year. It's not only Corona High Seniors that are going to the prom. Berk Academy students will also be going. _

_**Merida Dunbroch:**_ _Cool, Hic…that means you'll get to see your cousin Snoutlout. It's been a while since you last saw him. _

_**Snoutlout Jorgenson:**_ _The last time I saw Hiccup was at Easter. _

_**Astrid Hofferson:**__ I have picked the perfect dress for tonight!_

_**Abigail Overland:**_ _I'm sure you'll look very handsome, son. Have fun tonight!_

_**Jack Frost:**_ _Thanks mom. _

Jack's POV

Hiccup held up a tie. It was a light blue necktie decorated with frost designs. ″This is a cool tie. It suits you.″

″Because my last name is Frost?″ I guessed.

″Yeah.″ Hiccup said. He held up two red ties. One was a bow tie, and one was a necktie. ″Which one should I go with?″

″The necktie.″ I told him. We went up to the cash register and bought our ties. Then we went to McDonald`s. The girls were sitting at a table, eating Big Macs and drinking Coca Cola. We bought two Big Macs and root beers and sat down with them.

″Hey girls.″ I said. ″How was the dress shopping?″

″Good. ″ Rapunzel said. ″We found the_ perfect_ dresses!″

″Ironically, the name of the store we bought the dresses was _The Perfect Dress_. ″ Merida said.

″We found some suits. ″ Hiccup said. ″And some neckties. We made sure they matched the color of your dresses.″

″I can't wait for tonight!″ Rapunzel gushed. ″It's going to be a night to remember. ″

″Hic, can I talk to you for a sec?″ I dragged Hiccup away from the table.

″What's up?″ Hiccup asked me.

″We gotta do some more shopping. ″ I said. ″I want to make sure prom is a night Rapunzel will remember forever. I want to propose to her that night. I want you to help me find an engagment ring. ″

″Whoa there, Frost. ″ Hiccup said. ″First of all, you have to be 18 to get married without parental permission. The girls, you, and I are 17. Second of all, engagement rings are expensive. I know for a fact that you don't have enough money to buy one today. But you know what you can do? You can buy a promise ring. They are a hell of a lot cheaper than engagement rings, and I'm pretty sure you don't have to be a certain age to buy one. ″

″Okay, I'll propose to Rapunzel with the promise ring.″ I said. ″I'll ask her, ″will you accept this promise ring and marry me someday?"

″I'm sure she'll say yes.″ Hiccup said. ″You really love her, and she really loves you. ″

″You should propose to Merida with the promise ring.″ I said. ″She'll definitely say yes. ″

″What makes you think I want to propose to Merida?″ Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

″You two are head over heels for each other. ″ I said. ″It's obvious you'll end up spending the rest of your lives together. ″

″All right, I'll buy a promise ring too. But we are NOT having a double wedding. ″ Hiccup said.

I smirked. ″I wasn't going to suggest that in the first place. ″

~Line break~

Merida`s POV

I had gone to Rapunzel`s house to get ready for prom night. I put my shoes and dress on and Rapunzel did my hair. She was already in her dress. She brushed my long curly red hair until it shone and flat-ironed it. She then put my hair in a waterfall braid. **(A/N: I love waterfall braids. They're so pretty!) **For my eye makeup, she did the "smoky eye" look, using silver eyeshadow. Red lipstick was on my lips.

Rapunzel's hair was in a whimsical braid. The braid was tied with many light blue hair elastics. She had on pale pink lipstick and shimmering light blue eyeshadow.

"You look gorgeous, Merida!" Rapunzel exclaimed. "Hiccup is going to be at a loss of words when he sees you!"

"Jack will be the same way." I said. "You look stunning."

Rapunzel's mom knocked on the door of Rapunzel's bedroom. After hearing Rapunzel say "come in", she walked in.

"You girls look beautiful!" She exclaimed. She pulled out her digital camera. "Do you mind if I take a picture?"

"Not at all." We said. We put our arms around each other and smiled. Rapunzel's mom took the picture. She looked at it. "Beautiful." She gushed. "Your dates are waiting for you downstairs."

Jack's POV

When Rapunzel and Merida came down the stairs, I was at a loss of words due to how stunning Rapunzel looked. She was wearing a floor length light blue dress that hugged her delicious curves perfectly from head to toe. It had spaghetti straps that criss-crossed in the back. The slit on one side of the skirt revealed one long, smooth fair skinned leg. Beside me, Hiccup was also at a loss of words.

"You look stunning." I managed to say.

"Thanks." Rapunzel said. "I like your tie."

"Thanks." I said.

"You look…wow." Hiccup said to Merida.

"Thanks." Merida said.

Hiccup's POV

The prom was in full swing when we walked through the doors of the Corona High School gym. The song that was playing was Glad You Came by The Wanted.

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came._

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and found myself face to face with my cousin Snoutlout and his girlfriend Astrid. Snoutlout has brown hair and blue eyes. Astrid has blonde hair with bangs that cover the left side of her forehead, fair skin, and aquamarine eyes. She wore a braided ponytail in the back of her hair, and she had on a royal blue floor-length dress with one strap draped gracefully over her left shoulder. She was wearing a silver beaded necklace and a royal blue corsage that Snoutlout had given her. On her feet were silver low-heeled sandals.

"Hey Hiccup." Snoutlout said.

"Hey Snoutlout." I said. I nodded my head at Astrid in greeting. She did the same.

"This is Merida, my girlfriend." I gestured to Merida.

"I love your dress!" Astrid said to Merida.

"Thanks!" Merida exclaimed. "Yours is nice too!"

I gestured to Jack. "This is Jack Frost, a friend of mine."

"Hey." Jack said.

"Hey." Snoutlout said.

"This is Rapunzel, Jack's girlfriend." I gestured to Rapunzel.

"Nice dress, Astrid!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Astrid said. "Yours is really nice!"

"Thanks!" Rapunzel smiled at Astrid.

"All right, everyone, grab a partner!" The DJ exclaimed. "We're going to slow things down."

The song Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute played. Couples found spots on the dance floor and slow danced.

_Stay with me, baby stay with me  
Tonight don't leave me alone.  
Walk with me, come and walk with me  
To the edge of all we've ever known._

_I can see you there with the city lights,_  
_Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes._  
_I can breathe you in._  
_Two shadows standing by the bedroom door_  
_No, I could not want you more than I did right then_  
_As our heads leaned in._

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be_  
_But with my eyes closed all I see_  
_Is the skyline, through the window_  
_The moon above you and the streets below._  
_Hold my breath as you're moving in_  
_Taste your lips and feel your skin._  
_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

Rapunzel's POV

Soon Kiss Me Slowly finished playing. The next song that played was Save Me by Victoria Duffield.

_Why won't you save me?  
'Cause you know I'm falling  
Sweep me off my feet  
Why can't you hear me calling?  
In the middle of the night  
I'm looking for you to come take me home_

_I'm so lost_  
_I've never been down this road before_  
_Lookin' left and turnin' around_  
_What are you wai-waiting for?_

_I, I can't find my way_  
_I'm so lost in this place_  
_I need someone to find me_  
_I'm so scared of being alone_  
_Come take me home_

_Why won't you save me?_  
_'Cause you know I'm falling_  
_Sweep me off my feet_  
_Why can't you hear me calling?_  
_In the middle of the night_  
_I'm looking for you to come take me home_  
_Why won't you, why won't you save me?_

"Come on, Punzie, let's go dance!" Merida grabbed my arm and dragged me on the dance floor. Astrid, Hiccup, Jack, and Snoutlout joined us.

_Why won't you save me?  
'Cause you know I'm falling  
Sweep me off my feet  
Why can't you hear me calling?  
In the middle of the night  
I'm looking for you to come take me home  
Why won't you, why won't you save me tonight?_

_Time goes by_  
_Just give me a sign_  
_Should I wait for you?_  
_I may look fine_  
_But I'm barely alive_  
_I need to be rescued_

_This, this city's on fire_  
_I, I'm burning inside_  
_I need someone to tell me,_  
_"Don't be scared,_  
_You're not alone,_  
_I'll take you home."_

_Why won't you save me?_  
_'Cause you know I'm falling_  
_Sweep me off my feet_  
_Why can't you hear me calling?_  
_In the middle of the night_  
_I'm looking for you to come take me home_  
_Why won't you, why won't you save me?_

_Why won't you save me?_  
_'Cause you know I'm falling_  
_Sweep me off my feet_  
_Why can't you hear me calling?_  
_In the middle of the night_  
_I'm looking for you to come take me home_  
_Why won't you, why won't you save me tonight?_

Everyone was dancing and having a blast.

_I, I look to the sky  
Can't believe my eyes  
'Cause you're standing right in front of me  
You, you pull me in and then you kiss me... goodbye._

_Why won't you save me?_  
_'Cause you know I'm falling_  
_Sweep me off my feet_  
_Why can't you hear me calling?_  
_In the middle of the night_  
_I'm looking for you to come take me home_  
_Why won't you, why won't you save me tonight, tonight?_

_Why won't you save me tonight?_  
_In the middle of the night_  
_I'm looking for you to come take me home_  
_Why won't you, why won't you save me?_

_Why won't you save me?_  
_'Cause you know I'm falling_  
_Sweep me off my feet_  
_Why can't you hear me calling?_  
_In the middle of the night_  
_I'm looking for you to come take me home_  
_Why won't you, why won't you save me tonight?_

The next song that played was Let Her Go by Passenger. Jack and I found a spot on the dance floor beside Merida and Hiccup.

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_  
_And you let her go_

"Stop the music!" Jack yelled at the DJ. The DJ stopped the music. The couples stopped slow dancing. Jack and Hiccup walked on the stage.

"Rapunzel Alvord." I looked at Jack. "I am so lucky to have a girlfriend as beautiful, as nice, and as talented as you are. You make me the happiest guy in the world." He pulled a promise ring out of the pocket of his pants and got down on one knee. Will you accept this promise ring and marry me someday?″

I squealed, ran up on stage, and hugged Jack. "Of course I will!" Jack slid the promise ring on my ring finger and I kissed him.

"Aww!" The crowd yelled.

Merida's POV

"Merida Dunbroch." I looked at Hiccup. "You are beautiful, nice, and talented. I am so lucky to have you as my girlfriend. You make me the happiest guy in the world." He pulled a promise ring out of the pocket of his pants and got down on one knee. Will you accept this promise ring and marry me someday?″

I ran up on stage and hugged Hiccup. I planted a firm kiss on his lips.

"Does that answer your question?" I joked. Hiccup chuckled and slid the promise ring on my ring finger.

"All right, DJ, continue playing the music." Jack told the DJ. Rapunzel, Hiccup, Jack, and I got back on the dance floor. The DJ continued playing Let Her Go. The couples resumed dancing.

_Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

_You see her when you close your eyes_  
_Maybe one day you'll understand why_  
_Everything you touch surely dies_

_But you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark_  
_Same old empty feeling in your heart_  
_'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_

_Well you see her when you fall asleep_  
_But never to touch and never to keep_  
_'Cause you loved her too much_  
_And you dived too deep_

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_

_Oh, oh, ooh, oh no  
And you let her go _

_Oh, oh, ooh, oh no  
Will you let her go?_

Rapunzel's POV

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

"That was very romantic; what you did up there." I said to Jack.

"I really want us to get married someday." He said. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." I kissed his lips. "We'll get married someday. I promise."

Merida's POV

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go_

"I love you, Merida." Hiccup said. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"We'll get married someday." I said. "I promise."

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_

Third Person POV

Prom was now over.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jack's POV

I slipped on my black cap and gown. The cap had a white tassel. I went downstairs and found my mom holding a digital camera.

"Smile for the camera, Jack!" My mom exclaimed.

My mom took many pictures of me, and then I was allowed to drive to school.

When I got to Corona High School, I saw a lot of cars were already there. I went in the school and headed to the cafeteria, where the Seniors were meeting.

I spotted Merida, Rapunzel, and Hiccup sitting at a table. I sat next to Rapunzel.

"Today's the day!" Excitement was written all over Rapunzel's face. "Can you believe it?"

Hiccup had brought his acoustic guitar case with him. Times Three is going to sing a song in the Graduation ceremony.

"This day was bound to come eventually." I said.

The principal came in and told us it was time for the ceremony to begin. We marched into the gym in alphabetical order.

Hiccup's POV

Once the Seniors were seated comfortably, the ceremony began. After speeches by the principal and a few teachers, the students gave their speeches. The last student speech was to be given by Rapunzel, our Valedictorian.

"Now for a few words from our Valedictorian, Rapunzel Alvord." The principal said.

Rapunzel stepped up to the podium and gave her speech. "My friends, fellow classmates, teachers, and parents: I would like to thank you for giving us this opportunity to graduate from Corona High School. These have been some of the best years of my life. I made many memories at this school. Some good, some not so good, but all unforgettable. And the best part is that I made these memories with all of you."

The principal took the podium off the stage and put three microphones and a chair on the stage. He spoke in one microphone. Rapunzel had moved out of his way, but she was still on stage.

"Give it up for Corona High School's very own Times Three, who is performing their new original song Time Of Our Lives." The principal said.

I walked over to my parents. My dad handed me my acoustic guitar case. The case had been under his seat during the performance.

Merida and I joined Rapunzel on the stage. Jack had written Time Of Our Lives. I played the chords, and the girls sang.

**(A/N: Song is Time Of Our Lives by Tyrone Wells. Italics= Rapunzel singing, bold italics= Merida singing, underline=both.)**

_This is where the chapter ends  
A new one now begins  
The time has come for letting go  
The hardest part is when you know_

_All of these years when we were here are ending_

_But I'll always remember_

We have had the time of our lives  
Now the page is turned  
The stories we will write  
We have had the time of our lives  
_**And I will not forget  
The faces left behind  
It's hard to walk away  
From the best of days  
But if it has to end  
****I'm glad you have been my friend**_  
_**In the time of our lives**_

_Where the water meets the land  
There is shifting of the sand  
Like the tide that ebbs and flows  
The memories will come and go  
__**All of these years  
When we were here are ending  
I'll always remember  
**_  
We say goodbye  
We hold on tight  
To these memories  
That never die

We have had the time of our lives  
Now the page is turned  
The stories we will write  
We have had the time of our lives  
_And I will not forget  
The faces left behind  
It's hard to walk away  
From the best of days_  
_**But if it has to end  
I'm glad you have been my friend  
In the time of our lives  
**__I'm glad you have been my friend  
In the time of our lives_

The crowd applauded loudly. I put my acoustic guitar back in its case and walked off the stage with the girls. I handed the case to my dad. He put it under his seat. I went back to my seat in the row for the graduates.

The principal stepped up on the stage and announced that diplomas were going to be handed out. She started calling names.

As soon as every graduate's name was called (Once-ler had been called by his real name), he or she walked on the stage, accepted their diploma, and sat down.

"Everyone please rise." The principal said. Everyone in the room stood up.

The principal turned to the graduates. "Graduates, please move your tassels from right to left." We did as we were told.

"Congratulations, 2013 graduates!" The principal exclaimed.

All of us graduates took our caps and threw them high in the air. The crowd erupted into applause.

The Corona High School band started playing Pomp and Circumstance. That's the graduates' cue to leave. All of us graduates got out of our seats and left the gym in a perfect line, in alphabetical order.

Merida's POV

So long, high school.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Rapunzel's POV

Today was the day of my wedding. Jack, Merida, Hiccup and I had hired a carpenter to build a mansion for us a week ago. We were able to afford it, because Times Three makes more money now than it ever has. We have become so famous that it's not even funny!

The mansion has a room for Jack and me upstairs, a room for Merida and Hiccup across the hall from mine and Jack's room, multiple guest rooms, an indoor swimming pool, a living room, and a a kitchen with marble floors and a granite countertop. Everyone gets their own personal bathroom, even the guests. That's definitely a good thing. I don't like sharing bathrooms. The guest rooms may or may not be turned into other rooms. At least three will be baby rooms. Jack and I want to have two kids. Merida and Hiccup want one.

Our house should be on _Cribs_! It's fucking amazing!

~Line break~

Jack and Hiccup had headed to the church. Merida and I were at the house, getting ready for the wedding. You know what they say about females…we take a long time to get ready.

"You look gorgeous, Rapunzel." Jack's sister Jill gushed. She's one of my bridesmaids. Merida and Astrid, the girlfriend of Hiccup's cousin Snoutlout, are my other bridesmaids. Jill was wearing a purple dress that came halfway down to her knees, with one sleeve that draped gracefully over her left shoulder. She didn't do anything with her hair. Merida and Astrid were wearing dresses exactly like Jill's dress. Astrid wore a braided ponytail in the back of her hair. Merida's hair was in a sock bun.

My wedding dress was a floor length white dress with a sweet heart neckline. Silver crystals adorned the top front, and it had spaghetti straps that criss-crossed in the back. The veil had a tiara attached to it. On my feet were silver low-heeled sandals. My hair was in a whimsical braid. The braid was tied with many white hair elastics.

″You look like a princess.″ Astrid said to me.

″Because of the tiara?″ I guessed.

″Yeah.″ Astrid said.

″Let us go to the church, princess.″ Merida gestured to the door dramatically. ″Your prince is waiting for you.″

″Let's stop with the royalty jokes.″ Jill suggested. The other girls and I agreed.

Jill's POV

My brother and Rapunzel are now officially married. The ceremony was beautiful, and so was the reception. I am so happy Rapunzel is my new sister-in-law! She's really pretty, nice, and talented! My brother has never loved anyone (romantically) as much as Rapunzel. They are _perfect_ for each other.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Rapunzel`s POV

Merida and Hiccup had gotten married the day after Jack and I left for our honeymoon in Paris, France. I spammed Merida's inbox with ″sorry I couldn't come to your wedding″ e-mails. She replied to each e-mail, saying ″don't worry about it. I wanted a small service; nothing fancy. I don't want you to guilt yourself over not being able to come to my wedding. I want you to enjoy your honeymoon! We'll send wedding pictures!″

~Line break~

Third Person POV

After seeing a bunch of beautiful sights, including the Eiffel Tower, Jack and Rapunzel went back to their hotel room. Rapunzel was taking a shower. Jack looked out the window of the hotel, looking at the lights of Paris. He looked like he was thinking something deep and meaningful, but if you asked him about it, he would probably punch you in the face. **(A/N: That quote is from The Mortal Instruments. I couldn't resist putting it in this story!)**

Jack could see why Paris was a popular visiting spot for couples. It was, after all, the city of lights (and love). People had said the views from the hotels in Paris were amazing.

But in Jack's eyes, the most amazing view was right in front of him. Rapunzel came out of the hotel room's bathroom wearing a pink bathrobe that was slightly loose. He could see a red lacy bra underneath.

″You're teasing me.″ Jack moaned. He wanted her. NOW.

Rapunzel smirked. ″That's not teasing.″

She unbuttoned his dark blue and white plaid shirt, leaving him shirtless. She threw the shirt aside and slid a hand down his stomach. While she was doing that, she kissed his lips and ran her fingers through his hair.

She paused from what she was doing, and said, ″THAT`S teasing.″

″Rapunzel?″ Jack looked into his wife's eyes. ″Do you want to…″

He didn't have to finish his sentence. They both wanted the same thing…to engage in sexual intercourse.

Rapunzel took off her bathrobe. Underneath it was a red lacy bra and a pair of matching red lacy underwear. She wasn't wearing a thong, but the underwear she was wearing was almost as revealing as a thong.

Jack placed two fingers on her back and unclasped her bra. He guided her towards the bed without breaking the kiss; they were both sitting up, Rapunzel had her legs wrapped around his waist while he scooted closer to her. He began kissing her neck and Rapunzel started moaning.

″Jack.″ it barely came out as a whisper. ″I'm ready.″

Jack crushed his lips to his wife`s, causing her to fall back into the bed with him on top of her. Somewhere in between all of this, moans escaped their mouths, more passionate kissing happened, and all of Jack's clothes and his underwear, and Rapunzel`s underwear ended up on the floor. They whispered each other's names and they showed each other how much they loved one another.

~Line break~

Hiccup's POV

I had gone to get gas for my car. I slid my key through the door.

"Honey, I'm home!" Cliché, I know.

Merida ran down the stairs. She was clutching a positive pregnancy test in her hand. Happiness was written all over her face. ″I'm pregnant!″

I couldn't help but smile. I gave my wife a great big hug. When the hug ended, she beamed at me. ″We're having a baby…or two. I hope it's just one. I don't really want twins.″

″I'm going to be a dad!″ Excitement was written all over my face.

″I can't wait to tell Jack and Rapunzel about this!″ Merida immediately went over to the computer downstairs. We all use the computer. I use it for editing our YouTube videos, and for e-mails and Facebook.

Merida e-mailed Jack and Rapunzel, and told them the good news. Rapunzel immediately responded back. Her response was _that's great! I am so happy for you two!_

~Line break~

Two days after having sex, Rapunzel told her husband about her pregnancy. They decided to cut the honeymoon short and head back home. Immediately after arriving in Corona, Rapunzel went to the hospital for an ultrasound. As it turned out, Merida was at the hospital too.

Soon the women and their husbands were informed with the news: Merida was having one baby, and Rapunzel was having twins.

**A/N: I exaggerated this chapter…probably by A LOT. I have no experience with pregnancy, so I don't really know when it is appropriate to get an ultrasound, or when you can tell if a woman is having one baby or twins. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Third Person POV

_**9 months later…**_

Pain. That's all Merida felt. She had been in labor for about 20, but now her contractions were only about two minutes apart and the nurse told her the baby would be born any minute, but that's what she had been saying for what felt like the past hour. All Merida could do was squeeze the hell out of Hiccup's hand and yell every cuss word she knew at him.

~Line break~

Jack and his pregnant wife were in the waiting room, and they could hear Merida yell at Hiccup.

"Oh, man, that will be me soon." Jack moaned, covering his face with his hands. "Soon I'll be subjected to cuss words, and I'll feel so guilty for what I did to you, even though I didn't do anything wrong."

"Don't worry, Jack." Rapunzel assured him. "If I do cuss at you, I won't do it as much as Merida is right now."

~Line break~

Merida knew all the pain would be worth it when she held her little baby in her arms.

"Come on, Merida, one more big push!" The nurse told her. Elinor offered a hand to her daughter. With her free hand, Merida took it. She squeezed her mother and Hiccup's hands tightly and finally heard the cries of her baby.

"It's a girl!" The nurse held up the screaming child.

"She's beautiful." Hiccup said as Merida was handed their daughter. She had Merida's red hair and Hiccup's dark green eyes. She had fair skin, like both of her parents.

"She's perfect." Merida said as the baby quieted down and looked up at her parents.

"What are you going to name her?" The nurse asked.

"Mary Katherine Elizabeth Haddock." Merida said. "Her first name is Mary Katherine, and her middle name is Elizabeth."

"I like it." Hiccup said. Merida handed Mary Katherine to Hiccup.

The hospital staff allowed Jack and Rapunzel to go in Merida's hospital room and visit the new parents.

"She's so precious." Rapunzel gushed. "What's her name?"

"Mary Katherine Elizabeth Haddock." Merida said. "Her first name is Mary Katherine, and her middle name is Elizabeth."

"That's a mouthful." Jack said. "Let's call her M.K. for short."

Rapunzel looked at Hiccup. "Can I hold M.K?"

Hiccup nodded and handed the baby to Rapunzel.

"Hi M.K." Rapunzel smiled at the baby. "I'm Rapunzel. I hope you and my soon-to-be-born twins will be good friends someday."

M.K. gripped Rapunzel's finger with her tiny hand.

"Aww, she likes you!" Merida exclaimed.

"I'm a grandmother." Elinor said proudly. "I always knew this day would come! Now, if you would be so kind as to let me hold my granddaughter, I would greatly appreciate it."

Rapunzel handed M.K. to Elinor.

"Hi there, Mary Katherine." Elinor smiled at her granddaughter. "The other people in this room will likely be calling you M.K., but I will be calling you by your real name. I'm Elinor, your grandmother."

M.K. gripped Elinor's finger with her tiny hand.

"You're so precious!" Elinor gushed. "You look just like your mother! You only look like your father a wee bit."

"Hey!" Hiccup looked indignant.

_**1 day later…**_

"Come on, honey!" Jack yelled in Rapunzel's ear. "Push!"

She glared at him. "Don't you think I'm trying, dumbass?"

_There's cuss word number one, _Jack thought._ Wonder how long it'll take before cuss word number two is said._

Jack put his hands up in surrender, but continued yelling in Rapunzel's ear.

Beads of sweat flowed down Rapunzel's exhausted face, her hands supporting her huge belly. She grunted in pain before she yelled, "_You_ did this to me, Jack Frost! You asshole!"

_Five minutes_, Jack thought, in response to his earlier thought. It had been five minutes since Rapunzel said the first curse word.

"Rapunzel!" Hiccup yelled, walking into the room with Merida. M.K. was at her grandmother's house. Merida's triplet brothers were at school. They were in their sophomore year at Corona High.

The doctor held up a hand. "Sir, ma'am, this isn't really a good time."

"Shut up." Merida said to the doctor. She turned to Jack and Rapunzel."Guys, you'll never guess who is here-″

Rapunzel screamed, cutting Merida off.

"Push!" Jack yelled again.

"Who's here?" Rapunzel asked through a grunt.

Once-ler was standing in the doorway.

"Once-ler?" Jack couldn't contain his disbelief.

"Now's not really a good time for talking, Once-ler." Rapunzel said through a grunt. "As you can see, I'm pretty occupied right now." Cue another scream.

"Don't worry; I've seen a woman give birth before." Once-ler said. "My wife Audrey gave birth to our son Ted a week ago."

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?" Rapunzel asked through a grunt.

"Audrey and I have just opened an entertainment center; The Bryson Entertainment Center. We're looking for Friday night performers. How would you and the other members of Times Three like to be regular performers every Friday night?" Once-ler asked Rapunzel.

"That would be great." Rapunzel said through a grunt.

"Yeah, it would." Merida and Hiccup agreed.

"Great!" Once-ler exclaimed. "We have five years' worth of preparing to do before the first show. See you in five years!"

Once-ler patted Rapunzel's head. "You can do this."

Once-ler looked at Jack. "Let's hope she doesn't cuss at you too much.″

″I hope she doesn't.″ Jack said. ″Otherwise I'll be feeling guilty, thinking I did something wrong when I really haven't.″

″It was good seeing you, Times Three!″ Once-ler exclaimed. ″It was good seeing you too, Jack.″ He exited the room.

~Line break~

″AHHHHH!″ Rapunzel let out a scream.

"Come on, Rapunzel, one more big push!" The nurse told her. Merida offered a hand to her best friend. With her free hand, Rapunzel took it. She squeezed her mother and best friend`s hands tightly and finally heard the cries of the first twin.

"It's a girl!" The nurse held up the screaming child.

"She's beautiful." Jack said as Rapunzel was handed the first twin. She had white hair and blue eyes. She had fair skin, like both of her parents.

"She's perfect." Rapunzel said as the baby quieted down and looked up at her parents.

"What are you going to name her?" The nurse asked.

″Elsa Holly Frost.″ Rapunzel said.

"I like it." Jack said. Rapunzel handed Elsa to Jack and let out a groan. ″Here comes twin number two.″

~Line break~

To Jack's surprise (and happiness), Rapunzel said only one cuss word during the second delivery. She had said two cuss words during the first delivery.

The second twin was named Anna Bethany Frost. She had fair skin, blue eyes, strawberry blonde hair, and a platinum blonde streak on the right side of her hair. Elsa had the same streak.

Rapunzel had strawberry blonde hair and a platinum blonde streak when she was a baby; that is why Anna had strawberry blonde hair, and both the twins had the platinum blonde streak. Her hair began to turn to a golden blonde over time, and the platinum blonde streak completely went away. She wondered if the same thing would happen to the twins.

Rapunzel let her mother hold Anna, and Jack handed Elsa to Merida.

″She's so precious.″ Rapunzel`s mother gushed, looking at Anna.

″She's so cute.″ Merida looked at Elsa with a smile.

″Of course she is.″ Jack said. ″She looks like me.″

Merida shot him a mock glare.

″Sorry, I couldn't resist saying that!″ Jack exclaimed.

Elsa gripped Merida`s finger with a tiny hand.

″Aww, she likes you!″ Rapunzel exclaimed.

″I'm sure the twins and M.K. will be good friends.″ Hiccup said.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

Third Person POV

_**5 years later…**_

Earlier today, Jack had gone to a meeting with a big-time record producer to discuss the making of Times Three's next album. The band members couldn't make the meeting, because they were at The Bryson Entertainment Center, rehearsing for tonight's show.

The meeting had taken longer than Jack had hoped. He was so tired right now. He immediately went up to his room and flopped in the bed. He closed his eyes and began to rest.

Jack's nap was short lived. He felt the weight of Elsa jump on him. He opened his eyes and saw Anna and Elsa sitting on his bed.

″Daddy, come on! It's almost time for tonight's show! You have to get ready!″ Elsa exclaimed.

″Yeah, we can`t be late!″ Anna agreed.

″All right, girls. Go get dressed.″ Jack said. Immediately, the five year old twins went to their rooms.

Anna's room consists of a huge wooden closet, a huge bed with a purple bedspread decorated with swirl designs in pink, dark purple, and lavender. The walls are pink and have a few golden suns painted on them. On her bed are two pillows. One has a dark purple pillow case on it and the other had a pink pillow case on it. The door of her room is wooden with a round gold metal doorknob. Rapunzel had decorated Anna's room to look like her old bedroom; the one she slept in at her parents` house before she moved out.

Elsa's room consists of a huge wooden closet, a huge bed with a light blue bedspread decorated with white frost designs. The walls are light blue and have a few white snowflakes painted on them. On her bed are two white snowflake-shaped pillows. The door of her room is wooden with a round gold metal doorknob. Merida helped Rapunzel decorate this room.

Jack put on a white button down shirt, blue denim jeans, and solid white sneakers. His girls came in his room. Elsa was dressed in a light blue t-shirt with a white snowflake in the middle of it, white flats, and a pair of blue denim jeans. Anna was dressed in a pink knee-length cap-sleeved dress, with white tights underneath it, and pink flats.

″Aren't you two just the cutest things?″ Jack picked up both the twins at the same time and planted a kiss on their cheeks; first Anna, then Elsa.

″Can you braid our hair, daddy?″ Anna asked.

″Sure.″ Jack said. Rapunzel had shown him how to braid hair before the twins were born. They had a lot of time on their hands during the pregnancy.

Jack put Anna's hair in two pigtail braids. He tied each braid with a pink hair elastic. Jack put Elsa's hair in a side braid. He tied the braid with a light blue hair elastic.

The girls and Jack got in Jack's car, and he drove to The Bryson Entertainment Center.

Jack`s POV

I took a seat next to Elinor, who was holding M.K. Merida and Hiccup's daughter had her red hair in a ponytail, and she was wearing a solid red t-shirt, blue denim jeans, and red sneakers with white laces.

″Hi Jack.″ Elinor said to me. ″Excited for the show?″

″Definitely.″ I replied.

Audrey and Once-ler came up on stage. They had microphones grasped in their hands. Once-ler was wearing a white t-shirt with a black vest over it, blue denim jeans, and solid black sneakers. Audrey was wearing a knee-length black lace dress, a white leather jacket, and black flats. Her mid-back length red hair was styled in a braid.

″Hello everyone, and welcome to the first ever show here at The Bryson Entertainment Center!″ Audrey exclaimed. ″We are so sorry that it took five years to prepare for tonight! We would like to thank you all for your patience, and we hope you enjoy the show!″

″Opening tonight's show is the singer Astrid Jorgenson, wife of the actor Snoutlout Jorgenson, and their daughter Roxanne Jorgenson! They will be singing Astrid`s song Welcome To The Show!″ Once-ler exclaimed.

Hiccup told me that Snoutlout and Astrid got tired of singing and acting at the same time, so they chose to focus in one area of the fine arts. Astrid chose singing, and Snoutlout chose acting. They no longer do musicals. Astrid sings in concerts, writes songs, and records albums, and Snoutlout acts in movies. Not musicals.

Audrey and Once-ler went backstage. Astrid and Roxanne came on the stage. Roxanne has the same skin tone as Astrid, the same hair color as Snoutlout, and the same eye color as Astrid. She was wearing a light blue knee-length cap-sleeved dress, with white tights underneath it, and light flats. She wore a braided ponytail in the back of her hair. Astrid's hair was down. She has mid-back length hair.

Astrid and her daughter were holding microphones in their hands. Astrid addressed the crowd. ″How are you doing?″

The crowd erupted in applause.

″It's been five years since I've been on stage. It's good to be back!″ Astrid exclaimed. ″This is my daughter`s first time performing on stage. Let`s give her a hand, shall we?″

The crowd erupted in applause.

Astrid grinned. ″Now, without further ado….welcome to the show!″

_Beginning with a song title, how clever_, I thought. In case you were wondering, that thought didn't contain any sarcasm whatsoever. It was actually a clever thing to do.

The instrumental beat of Welcome To The Show began playing. Astrid and Roxanne began singing

**(A/N: Song is Welcome To The Show by Britt Nicole. Italics= Astrid singing, bold italics= Roxanne singing, underline= both.)**

_Now's the time, get in line,  
Don't be afraid tonight_  
We're gonna take you high  
Before you realize  
_**'Round and 'round you'll go,  
Up and down, never slow  
**__Feel the excitement grow, oh  
This is where you let go__**  
**_  
_Hands high like a roller coaster  
__**This love is taking over**__  
_Take us higher, here we go  
_Oh-o-oh  
__**Welcome to the show!**_  
Gravity we're defying  
'Cause we were made for flying  
We're about to lose control  
_Whoa-oh, welcome to the show  
__**Oh, welcome to the...**__  
_  
Astrid and Roxanne sounded great together. They were dancing along to the song, feeding off each other's` energy.

Oh, oh, we're on a mission  
Nothing, nothing, can stand in our way  
Oh-o-oh, we don't need permission  
We're gonna rise up and we'll be the change  
Oh, oh, hear us on your stereo  
Whoa-oh, we're about to lose control  
_Whoa- oh, everybody knows_  
Oh, this is where we let go

_**Hands high like a roller coaster  
This love is taking over**_  
Take us higher here we go  
Oh-o-oh  
Welcome to the show  
Gravity we're defying  
'Cause we were made for flying  
We're about to lose control  
Whoa-oh, welcome to the show

_Come on, come, on, come on_

_Put your hands u-u-up_  
_We're gonna have some fu-u-un_  
_We've only just begu-u-un_  
_And it's too late to ru-u-un, you can't run  
So put 'em u-u-up  
_We're gonna have some fu-u-un  
Turn up the bass let it bu-u-ump  
We've only just begun, and you can't run

_**Hands high like a roller coaster  
This love is taking over  
**_Take us higher, here we go  
Oh-o-oh  
Welcome to the show  
Gravity we're defying  
'Cause we were made for flying  
We're about to lose control  
Whoa-oh, welcome to the show

_Hands high like a roller coaster  
This love is taking over  
_Take us higher here we go  
Oh-o-oh  
Welcome to the show  
Gravity we're defying  
'Cause we were made for flying  
We're about to lose control  
_Whoa-oh, welcome to the show_

Whoa-oh-oh  
We're gonna have some fu-u-un  
_Turn up the bass let it bu-u-ump  
_We've only just begun  
Welcome to the show

Whoa-oh-oh  
We're gonna have some fu-u-un  
Turn up the bass let it bu-u-ump  
We've only just begun, and you can't run

The crowd erupted in applause.

″Thank you!″ Roxanne exclaimed. She and Astrid went backstage.

Rapunzel`s POV

Once-ler came backstage. ″You're on in five minutes, Times Three.″

″Okay.″ I said. I looked at Merida and Hiccup. ″You ready for this?″

I was wearing a red flannel tank top, a brown fringed jacket that I had unbuttoned so the shirt could be seen, a pair of blue denim jeans that were ripped at the knees, and a pair of brown sneakers with white laces. My hair was in a whimsical braid. The braid was tied with many red hair elastics.

″Hell yeah!″ Merida exclaimed. ″It's been a while since we've performed. I've missed this.″

Merida's hair was down. She was wearing a wolf-shaped hat, a faux fox fur vest, a black velour jumpsuit, and white house slippers. She had cut the end of the jumpsuit off. The jumpsuit reached her knees. She wore black tights underneath the jumpsuit.

″Me too.″ Hiccup said. He was wearing a GIGANTIC faux fur coat with a tiger print pattern. He had a white tank top underneath the coat. It could not be seen. He had on black denim jeans and a pair of sneakers called Pro Wings. Hiccup had his violin in his hand.

The reason we were wearing the outfits was that we were going to do a violin cover of Thrift Shop by Macklemore. Of course, we would alter the song to make it clean, since there's going to be kids in the audience.

Hiccup was going to be singing tonight. He is not a terrible singer. He's decent. He doesn't really like to sing, but after Merida practically begged him, he agreed to sing, on the condition that he would only sing in this song, and that Merida and I did most of the singing. We agreed to his terms.

Hiccup, Merida, and I put black headsets on, because would be dancing and grabbing multiple items during the performance. Five minutes later, we were on stage. The stage was set up to look like a thrift shop.

Merida addressed the crowd. ″Hey, how's everybody doing?″

The crowd erupted in applause.

″We're Times Three, and we're going to be doing a violin cover of the song Thrift Shop by Mackelmore.″ I said.

″A clean cover, of course.″ Hiccup added. He began playing his violin.

**(A/N: To get a picture of what the song sounds like, watch Lindsey Stirling and Tyler Ward's Thrift Shop cover video on YouTube. Italics= Rapunzel singing, bold italics= Merida singing, underline= Hiccup singing.)**

_**I'm gonna pop some tags, only got $20 in my pocket  
I'm, I'm, I'ma hunting, looking for a come up  
This is something awesome**_

_Walk into the club like ″what up, it's Punzie from Times Three″_

_I'm so pumped 'bout some swag from the thrift shop  
Ice on the fringe, is so, so frosty  
The people like ″whoa! That's a cold, cold tee-tee″  
_

Rolling in, rolling deep, headed to the mezannine  
Dressed in all pink, except my gator shoes, those are green

Hiccup headed to a table and picked up a pair of green gator shoes. He showed it to the crowd and then put the shoes back on the table.

Draped in a leopard mink, girl standin` next to me

Probably should have washed this, smells like R Kelly's sheets

Hiccup picked up a leopard mink. He put it on and he pretended to sniff it. He made a disgusted face.  


Merida placed a finger on Hiccup's lips and made a ″shh″ sound. _**But wait, it was 99 cents.**_

_Coppin' it, washin' it, 'bout to go and get some compliments  
Passing up on those moccasins, someone else's been walking in _

I headed to a table and picked up a pair of tan moccasins and then I put them back on the table they were on.

_**But me and grungy had `em in  
I am studin' and flossin' saving my money,  
And I'm really happy that's a bargain trick  
I'ma take your grandpa style, no for real  
I'ma take his style**_

_**Velour jumpsuits and some house slippers**_

Merida gestured to the outfit she was wearing.

_**Dookie brown leather jacket that I found diggin!**_

She took a brown leather jacket off a table and showed it to the crowd. She put the brown leather jacket back on the table it was on.

_They had a broken keyboard so I bought that broken keyboard  
_

I picked up a miniature keyboard off a table. It was broken. I showed the keyboard to the crowd. I put the items back on the table.

_I bought some blankets and a mouse as a reward to say hello, hello_

I picked up some blankets and a stuffed mouse. I showed the blankets and the stuffed mouse to the crowd. I put the items back on the table.

_**And to take a photo  
**_

Merida made her hand look like a camera and pretended to take a picture of me.

_John Wayne ain't got nothing on my fringe game, no, no_

I drew attention to the brown fringed jacket I was wearing.

I could take them Pro Wings, make `em cool, sell those

Hiccup raised a foot in the air, showing the crowd one of the Pro Wings.

The sneakers heads be like

″Oh, he got the Velcro.″ Merida said. Hiccup put his foot back on the stage.

_I'm gonna pop some tags, only got $20 in my pocket!  
I'm, I'm, I'ma huntin, looking for a come up  
This is something awesome_

_**I'm gonna pop some tags, only got $20 in my pocket!  
I'm, I'm, I'ma huntin, looking for a come up  
This is something awesome**_

_**What you know about rocking a wolf on your noggin?**_

_**What you know about wearing a fur, fur fox skin?**_

Merida drew attention to her wolf-shaped hat and faux fox fur vest

I'm diggin', I'm diggin', searchin' right through that luggage  
While another man's trash is another man's come up

Hiccup pretended to look at suitcases that were on a table.

Thank your grand dad for donating that plaid button up shirt

Hiccup took a plaid button up shirt off a table and held it up. He put it back on the table.

_'Cause right now I'm up here and I wanna flirt_

_**I'm at the Goodwill; you can find me in the on sale  
**_

Merida took a wooden sign off a table and held it up. The sign said "on sale"

_**I'm that, I'm that sucker searchin' in that section on sale**_

_Your granny, your auntie, your mama, your mammy  
I take those flannels_

I drew attention to the red flannel tank top.

_Zebra jammies, second hand and I'll rock that even better_

I picked up a pair of zebra print pajamas off a table. I showed it to the crowd and put it back on the table.

_The build in onesies with the socks on it, even better_

I picked up a red onesie with socks on it off a table. I showed it to the crowd and put it back on the table.

_I hit the party and they never stop, even better  
They be like_

"Oh, that Gucci, that's so tight," Hiccup said

_I'm like_

"Yo, that's 50 dollars for a t-shirt!" I exclaimed.

_Limited edition, let's do some simple addition  
50 dollars for a t-shirt, that's just some ignorant business_

_I call that getting swindled and tricked  
I call that getting swindled by the business  
And that shirt's really dope  
And having the same one as 6 other people in the club is a no-no_

Peep the game come and take a look through my telescope  
Tryin'a get the girls for my brand and you really won't

_You really won't?  
_

_**You really won't!  
**_

Uh-uh! Uh-huh!  


_**You really won't  
**_

_You really won't!_

Hiccup did a violin solo. The crowd began clapping their hands to the beat. They were loving the performance!

_**I wear your grand dad's clothes  
I look incredible**_

Merida gestured to the outfit she was wearing.

I'm in this big old coat from that thrift shop down the road

Hiccup drew attention to the faux fur coat he was wearing.

_**I wear your grand dad's clothes  
I look incredible  
**_

Merida gestured to the outfit she was wearing.

I'm in this big old coat from that thrift shop down the road

Hiccup drew attention to the faux fur coat he was wearing.

_I'm gonna pop some tags, only got $20 in my pocket!  
I'm, I'm, I'ma hunting, looking for a come up  
This is something awesome!_

The crowd erupted in applause.

"Thank you, everybody!" Merida exclaimed.

We went backstage.

Third Person POV

Audrey and Once-ler came back on the stage.

"That's the end of tonight's show." Once-ler said. "Did you enjoy it?"

The crowd erupted in applause.

Audrey looked at Once-ler. "I think they did."

"Thanks for coming out, everybody!" Once-ler exclaimed.

Jack's POV

I sometimes wonder what my life would be like if Times Three hadn't have picked me to be their new songwriter, I probably wouldn't have married Rapunzel, and I probably wouldn't have had my twin daughters Anna and Elsa. I also probably wouldn't have gotten to see tonight's show.

It's official: I owe Times Three for my good life. My life is good thanks to becoming their new songwriter.

THE END

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
